Burning Aces
by Catrlgirl
Summary: Shego is dealer on the fastrack to the V.I.P. tables when she meets Kim what is the young redhead doing there? And why does it matter to the green eyed dealer? When she is drawn into Kim's fast paced world will she be able to let the redhead go?
1. Chapter 1

She tied on the bow tie and

Hi all this is my next attempt at greatness _**please read and review**_ let me know what you think.

Summary Shego is a dealer working her way to hopefully the high roller tables with the high pay. One night she meets a woman that almost literally knocks her for a loop. However what she doesn't know is that woman is not what she seems. Think Oceans thirteem but different

Review count: 0

She tied the green bow tie with deft nimble long finger and smirked at her reflection. _'Damn I'm sexy' _she thought proudly winking at the mirror proudly. Her tight black vest fit like a glove over her button down white shirt, but it could not hide the sleek feline curves of her large breast and waist. The emerald green buttons sparkled under the bright recessed lighting of her room. She tore her eyes away from the mirror and grabbed the black fishnet stockings off of her king sized bed. Taking a seat the green woman slid them up her long sensual legs, and then over her black thong. –nothing else worked with her uniform-Stretching as she stood she looked at the green mini-skirt that was next. Her black painted lips spread into a grin this uniform was tailored to her body, and something she took great pride in. The skirt soon took its place low on her hips.

"Okay time to hit the floor."

Shego as she was often called took long strides to the door. She slid her feet into a pair of four inch black pumps and opened the door. When she stepped out her green eyes widened. _'I can't forget my lucky charm_' She picked her special custom deck. _'Now to go take other rich peoples money.' _ Shego's smirk returned in anticipation of her work on the floor. The music, the money, the drinks, the games, the thrill of it all she could easily see why people became addicted to gambling. _'Like I'm one to talk I am just as bad.' _ She flipped open the top of her special deck and pulled out the top card. She had no need to look. She always had that one card on top. It was her signature. An elaborate green ace was held between two of her fingers like a cigarette. That ace had won her first game. It had been with her when she interviewed for this job and she was never letting it go. The quiet beep of the elevator brought Shego back to the present. _'I have to stop dazing like that.' _

7……..6………5……..4…….3…..2………..1 The numbers lit up in succession and when the door opened the sounds of the floor assaulted her. She grabbed a martini glass from a tray precariously balanced by a waiter. Luckily one was always right by the elevators. When she took a sip it was perfect. _'I really love that 'bartender' _Shego thought nodding at the young waiter. She knew she would have to pay for it later the black haired boy would giver her thanks to the bartender again. Tipping the glass back the clear spirit went down smooth and crisp. Then it kicked with a bit of spice just underneath. She loved the bartender alright he always had the best premium liquor in stock this wasn't vodka no it was classic Gin. After another sip of her favorite drink she saw her table as she dodged a blonde in heels teetering on her boyfriends arm. Her tall black chair seemed to be waiting for her. The sleek black shuffler polished to a perfect shine was inviting. Shego really loved her job some would say she was made for it. She took her seat and waited nursing her martini.

"Welcome I am Shego and I'm your dealer. My table has a minimum of two-hundred dollars." Her first victim was a young guy-he looked like he had just gotten old enough to be here-. Shego smiled at him before snapping open a deck and running it through the shuffler twice. Then after flipping them in a wide showy arc she smirked as his eyes widened. _'He must have just had a birthday. This is the wrong place for you buddy. Oh well it's his money.' _ Shego slid the card out with serpent like swiftness. She dropped her own in front of her before tapping the deck.

"Hit or stay?" She asked looking at his eight of hearts and her ten of clubs. The kid leered at his dealer. Shego recognized the lecherous glare.

"I'd hit you any day." He slurred trying to sound sexy it didn't work. Shego ignored his ignorant pass and flipped another card over his. A six of hearts was on top of his hand now. When Shego hit herself she smiled at the ace.

"Twenty-one I win" The novice's leering grin dropped and he handed over his two-hundred chip. Shego smiled as she placed it in her little tray under her table. _'One down more to go'_ However when Shego lifted her head her jaw dropped. The shoulder length red hair swept back into a ponytail and curled. It spilled onto her shoulder and framed her round face and startlingly deep green eyes. She was beautiful.

"UHm I'm Shego and I am you dealer. This table has a two-hundred dollar minimum." The green shark stuttered slightly in her shock.

"That fine." The redhead stated. Shego was shocked again. It wasn't the high pipey voice she was expecting it was better it was like –Shego couldn't describe it – like a real voice. So many of the young beauties who came to her table were idiot blondes permanently attached to old rich men's arms.

"Alright" Regaining her mental faculties Shego snapped open another deck and ran it through the shuffler twice. As it reordered the cards Shego stole another glance at her victim. She had long accepted her bisexual nature but she normally leaned towards males. There had been only about three women she had felt intensely attracted to, but this was nothing like this moment.

"Your cards." Kim said before giggling as Shego's eyes bulged. The dealers face darkened to an almost forest green and she retrieved the cards quickly. She dealt them out without any of her usual quick handed flourish. _'DAMN!! Shego get you head on straight. If I had tried for my flip I would have dropped my cards.'_

She looked up to Kim's still laughing eyes as she dealt out the cards. They were almost the same color as hers. Shego managed to regain her composure and looked at Kim's hand. She had a seven of hearts. She could double up if she was a smart player.

"Hit me," Kim with enough confidence to impress her dealer. You could tell a novice when you saw one and this girl was not one. When Shego laid the next card down Kim smiled Looking at Shego's ten of clubs. Shego hit herself and barely managed to keep herself from blanching when she hit herself with a four. Kim was higher and Shego couldn't risk hitting herself again without some insurance.

"Stay" Kim said grinning like the Cheshire cat before hailing over one of the black clad servers. "Can I have a have hmmm what do I want an apple margarita I feel like celebrating I am going to be here a while. Normally Shego would have been insulted by Kim's premature confidence but, if it meant she could spend more time with the pretty redhead at her table she would enjoy it. She passed over the red two-hundred chip with a slight pout.

"Can I ask your name before I deal again?"

"Kim Kim Possible. But can I ask you about something too?" Kim asked strangely blushing for once.

"Is it about my skin?" Shego asked in a deadpan before opening a new deck. Her "exotic" coloring hadn't bothered her in years but now it did.

"Yes why is it that color? It's simply amazing. You look so exotic and I guess the word would be bold." Shego was stunned for a second before she retrieved the cards again. _'Is she actually flirting with me?' _Shego asked herself before they were interrupted by a new player joining the house table.

"There is a two-hundred dollar minimum at this table." Her new guest a blonde guy with freckles and big ears nodded before planting a kiss on the redhead.

"Hi Ron you going to play with me a little?"

"Yeah Kim got tired of the slots I won about fifty?"

"Uh how much did you put in?" Kim asked raising an eyebrow as Shego dealt the cards.

"About eighty so not too bad of a loss."

"I won two so I can cover you." Kim muttered almost sympathetically. The green dealer kept her look of dejection off of her face as she laid out the stacks for the new game. However with her focus renewed the pair left after a losing streak. _'Guess she isn't really as lucky as she looked huh?' _The night buzzed by and Shego was not blessed with another visit form the redhead that had thrown her so off of her game.

Things slowed down at around four am only a few addicts and a couple of insomniacs hitting the slots. It was nearly time for her shift to end and honestly she was glad for it. She loved her job but she didn't particularly like working the small tables. However, she had to earn the big boy bills and she was definitely going to do it. After half an hour of waiting around she picked up her tray to cash in for her shift. She nodded lifting her full tray and heading for the counter. Her heels clicking away as she left the carpet and stepped onto the wood.

"You have a good night ma; girl?" The big man in the matching vest with the neat goatee asked a wide grin on his face.

"Yeah I guess lots of birthday betters if you catch my drift?"

"Aww good for ya' then, dat means a fat check this week." Shego nodded handing over the tray and grabbing her pay voucher for the end of the week. Tucking the voucher into her vest pocket she grinned.

"Yup thanks Tony I'm off for tonight see you later."

"Ya know it ma' girl how bout we do the strip on your night off next week?" Shego winked at her burly friend.

"You've got a date but, nothing less than dinner and a show tell Trix to come too she owes me." Tony nodded returning to his seat at the cash in counter. Waving good naturedly –more than she gave most- Shego headed for the bar.

"Aww my one customer with taste how are you doing?"

"Shut it Richie, your just saying that cause you are a certifiable goddess of mixing?" Shego quipped before her scowl disappeared and she hopped onto her favorite stool at the end of the bar and laid a twenty down as payment for her drink earlier. It was a down payment on her next one tomorrow too.

"You know it, but don't tell Bacchus he'll get mad that kind of his thing you know." Richie the short baby faced blonde black woman grinned as she continue polishing her glasses. The thing was probably pristine but hey it worked to keep her hands busy when she had no other customers. "So you want anything Emerald?"

"How may time do I have to tell you not t call me that?" Shego hissed barely avoiding a string of courses she yelled in her mind. "Consider yourself lucky you make the best drinks on the strip."

"I do trust me I do I take it you just feel like hanging around."

"Yup not thirsty just felt like basking in the quiet."

"Do you realize you are in a bar in the middle of Las Vegas Nevada at 5:00 in the morning?" The pair slipped easily into the routine of friendly banter as another ten minutes elapsed and Shego decided to retire. _'Guess I was hoping for too much thinking I would see her again.' _ Shego waved as she exited her friends bar. _'Looks like its time for me to turn in'_ her finger pressed the elevator call button and soon she was back at her room. Shego unbuttoned her vest and took her trademark card out from behind her ear. Giving it a quick peck she grinned.

"Good work out there tonight." She cooed before replacing it back on top of her personal pocket deck and tossing it along with her vest onto the little table by her door.

"Shower time," Shego bounced around her room almost dancing as she stripped back down to her underwear. Her thong and her matching half cup lace bra reunite on the floor of the steamy bathroom as she hopped into the shower. _'Perfect way to wind down' _


	2. Chapter 2

THANK YOU REVIEWERS

THANK YOU REVIEWERS I also thank all of you who added me to your alert and favorites list.

Disclaimer I OWN NOTHING SO DON"T SUE ME If I owned Kim Possible it would not be a kids cartoon and Shego would actually be dangerous by herself

Review count: 5

XoXoGigglieGirl1 Thank you being first is fun isn't it

KittySquyers MEOW glad I managed to induce mouthwatering I was going for that

Griffindor620 NEVERBE NORMAL thanks for the review and different is good.

Kilohe Thanks keep looking forward to it

Daryl Thanks I'll keep writing if you keep reading

Kim smiled at the photos as she thumbed through them. She had gotten all the key places. Each entrance and exit of The Executive hotel and Casino was duly recorded. She had also snapped candid photos of all of the hidden cameras she could find. _I have got to hand it to them they had some very good hiding places'_ However, one snapshot grabbed her attention. It was at the blackjack table. The dealer was captured mid flourish the timer on her automatic mini camera was set to shoot every four-five seconds all she had to do was mingle and look pretty. The series of pictures worked like a flip-book showing the arching cards. She had picked that table because of the emergency exit behind it but she had to admit the dealer made the picture look good. '_Sorry but you are going not be out of a job soon' _

"Wade I know we have a few more big places to scout but this place had a nice feel about it. Very up and up you know what I mean?"

"I understand Kim I'll keep it at the top of your list. The next place won't be like that their dirty deals are known all over the circles. Tonight is the Empire Resort" The young black genius replied from the computer screen he was currently conferencing with Kim through.

"Please and thank you, oh by the way get me the info on all of their security that you can I've been doing my own recon but it never hurts to be prepared."

"It's already in an untraceable PDF file on your flash drive you know where to look just delete it from the flash and it's gone."

"You rock Wade I mean really I couldn't run this without you." The techno god signed off with a wink and Kim opened her documents and opened the file she was looking for. "Hmm no laser grid but they do have very good cameras and aww….. crap I missed five cameras. I hate those bloody legitamizers too they make my job so much harder." Kim closed the file there would be plenty of time for studying later but right now she had another target to scout. _Lets see tonight it's The Empire Resort'_ Kim stretched her simple tank top and boy shorts riding up. _'Time to dawn my uniform' _

Opening the door to her expansive walk in closet Kim browsed through her expansive collection of night wear. The Empire Resort was a five star place like the executive but not as "picky" about its clientele. No gown tonight, no tonight she felt like playing the bar. SO She grabbed a dark red tube top _'Now mini skirt or jeans?' _ After a full minute of "Professional debate she went with the low rise jeans no need being pegged as a "working girl" she didn't have that kind of time to waste. Kim added a studded jacket to her ensemble. She was going college girl on a weekend with friends she needed re-enforcements. Tossing her outfit on the full size against the wall she fished her personal cell phone out of pocket and dialed three. The shortcut key worked and soon the other end clicked.

"MoNique how would you like to go "out" with me tonight. I have a room at the Empire Resort and I need a few friends to come "Work the floor" with me." Kim emphasized her words precisely her best friend/design student/professional assistant uttered only four words.

"Girl its party time," before disconnecting no further questions were necessary her team was assembled. They were starting at eleven on the dot as usual. It helped with appearances not too late but not too early to be hitting the casinos. No one would look at them twice well not for that reason anyway. Quickly dressing Kim grinned at her reflection in her bathroom mirror. _'I clean up nice' _A quick shower and blow dry and she looked good. Sure she wasn't a supermodel but she could turn a few heads if she tried. However, that was not her goal for tonight her goal was to blend in to only be noticed by those looking. She stepped out of her apartment and hit the strip headed for The Empire.

"Hey girl how did yo' scrawny behind afford a room at this swank joint?" MoNique asked Kim loudly when they met in the lobby. A few people glanced at the loud black woman but figuring she was just overly exited they forgot her and the small group she was with.

"My mom sent me some money for books but I got my books form my boyfriend for free so I decided we should party this weekend." Kim smiled before greeting each of the other members of the impromptu team.

"Hey Ron, Felix …….. Bonnie" Kim added reluctantly she bloody hated Bonnie but Bonnie was important she was the eyes for the group.

"Hey girl I got dibs on the slots I can't afford to lose big, unlike you **my** mammy aint' sending me shit until I show her at least a 3.4 gpa."

"Oh fat chance, YOU a 3.4 If you get that I'll get out of this chair." Felix scoffed MoNique just grinned before sashaying off towards the slot machines adding just a little extra bounce to her ample behind for him.

"There's an even fatter chance of you tapping this." MoNique tossed back at him.

"Well I'm hitting the bar I don't feel like playing yet." The others nodded .Kim adjusted the pretty red crocodile clip holding half of her hair in a twist. _'Can't have my photos off center now can I?' _ Felix took the tables and Ron and Bonnie were on information detail. He was headed for the restaurant by the High roller lobby they had three hours before they had to meet back up in Kim's room.

Felix rolled his way around the tables and stopped at roulette. _'As good a place to start as any.' _Felix bumped into the table unceremoniously. Slumping forward sure it was a simple ploy but it worked.

"Sorry this thing isn't you know maneuverable." Felix leaned against the table carefully placing a small receiver underneath it. Leaning back up he flicked the switch to activate it and Wade now had an earful of everything said and a forty-five degree angle view to keep an eye out for security if this turned out to be their next target.

"It's quite okay sir, would you like to place a bet?"

"Yeah why else would I have bumped my way over here? Put me down on red even." Felix tossed in his chips quickly and they were shoveled onto the corresponding squares. "Spin the wheel raggedy man."

KPKPKPKPKPKPKP

Kim took a seat at the gleaming bar glancing around casually making sure to stop on every camera entrance and exit. _Don't forget the emergency exit behind the bar' _The other patrons chatted quietly a couple in the corner were seconds short of all out grinding in a booth in the back and the background music filtering from the speakers cut off the ringing of the machines outside.

"What Can I get you ma'am?" The bartender asked good-naturedly as he poured a beer from the tap for another of his customers.

"Just a beer I'm waiting on someone. I'll take a Budweiser."

"Alright," A different lever went down and Kim's glass slid onto the smooth pristine bar-top. Smiling Kim continued to scan the bar every few minutes. Then her cue came right on time.

"Sorry I'm late," Bonnie piped grabbing Kim's arm. "I still can't believe were doing the weekend in Vegas."

"Well we are, let's just hope we can handle our classes on Monday."

"Speak for yourself I am a professional partier unlike you miss goody goody." Bonnie dragged Kim off the bar stool. "Let's go play I'm taking the high roller tables I am finding a sugar-daddy this weekend."

"Hey I didn't finish my drink." Kim huffed as Bonnie continued to tug on her Bonnie rolled her eyes

"Fine later then but don't be mad when I have all the fun." Kim grinned Bonnie's acting had been perfect after downing the last of her Bud Kim left the bar too and continued roaming. Mingling with others in her age group she expertly navigated the casino floor and let her automatic mini camera snap away.

KPKPKPKPKP

Monique played the slots and lost again. "DAMMIT," she hissed after another losing spin. However her position was so valuable she didn't mind giving up a little of her pocket money. She would have to go without new clothes for a few weeks but the payoff would fund an all name brand shopping spree. _'The desk boys are always the ones wit they noses all up in the back room business' _She checked the refection on the slot machine's shiny chrome rim. The desk attendant still had his eyes glued to her blue mini-dress. _'Kim owes me for blowing over eighty bucks on this.' _Finally getting up Monique headed over to the lobby desk the attendant had been staring at her for the last thirty minutes. _'Hehhehe he took the bait now I just gotta land him'. _

"Hey can you help me out?"

"I'm sorry ma'am I'm not allowed to leave the desk can I call someone for you."

"Oh I thought ya' might want to…." MoNique carefully scanned him up and down with her deep caramel eyes. "…hang around a little. I mean you was staring kinda hard not to want to talk to me."

"Well I recognize a beautiful woman when I see one. My shift ends at 1'o clock can I see you then?"

"Maybe hey you work on shifts here? What are they I might be interested in getting a job here."MoNique leaned on the counter getting more comfortable and tightening the line in her cleavage. The thin diamond necklace she was wearing fell right down the center perfectly. _'That's it baby you just keep looking down my dresst and I'll keep you talking.'_

"Well we are a little short handed."

"Fo' real you look pretty tight to me? If you need people I might put in an application I'd get to see more of you."

"Well Miss….."

"Monica Jones."

"Jones I can't leave the desk but what's stopping you from talking to me. I mean I'm just helping a guest of The Empire doing my job."

"Aight, so how long is your shift? I may be running it soon too."

"Eight hours and I start at five. But, we don't need clerks we need dealers and the security is a little short we lost three guards the whiney little pricks quit. So they're all griping about being short handed. So if you can play craps or poker you might be able to train as a dealer. I think you need to be certified to be a guard though."

"Thanks…" Monique glanced at his name tag quickly. "Frankie I'll see _**you**_ later tonight I think my friends are looking fo' me"

"See ya Monica." MoNique strutted in her dark blue strappy Stiletto's towards the elevator adding some extra sway just for her little informant Frankie.

'_Hey you cute an all but Felix don't like to share Frankie.'_ The elevator slowly ascended to the fifth floor and binged sharply as MoNique got out. Down the hallway in room 508 was the rest of the impromptu team.

"Sorry I'm late girl but I got some juicy info from the desk boy."

"Alright Mo spill." Kim ordered pulling the slip out of her hair and letting the red curls fall.

"Well the desk shift changes every eight hours and it looks like security is short they lost two of the floor guards."

"Hmm that is juicy so there may be some blind spots."

"Yup now all we gotta do is find them." Monique Interjected grinning before dropping onto Felix's lap. "I love how there is always an open seat."

"Alright Felix talk to me." Kim said barely avoiding grinning at Monique now she needed focus.

"Well I got transmitters on tables in all main floor areas Bonnie managed to get on in the high roller area."

"You mean Bonnie actually did something I'm impressed good for you." Kim exclaimed feigning shock widening her eyes. Her jaw hung slightly as she stared at Bonnie.

"Why the hell am I working with YOU Possible?" Bonnie sneered uncrossing her designer slack covered legs. The venom filling her voice was nothing compared to the acid in her eyes. "I can do better by myself."

"Yeah **IF** you could you wouldn't still be under me where you belong now would you?" When Bonnie finally returned to silently glaring Kim grinned. "Now tell me what you found out?"

Bonnie just fumed silently keeping her more than disrespectful thoughts to herself.

"Fine the man running all the back door deals goes by the name Señor Senior Senior." Bonnie held up a manicured hand at the confused looks all around. "Don't ask all I know is that he is an old guy off the wrong coast of Cuba. He handles things the old fashioned way and he is no joke he runs a lot of the strip if you catch my drift. Does that help any oh illustrious leader?" Bonnie's icy tone grated on Kim's nerves but before she could give the brunette bitch a proper dressing down Monique stepped in.

"Now listen here miss thaaang if you crack at my girl again I swear you will find out why I'm **REALLY** here. I don't like yo ass any better than Kim does but I am not as patient as her. So either **you** step off or **we** step outside because it will get messy and this room cost too damn much to splatter you all over it." MoNique hissed keeping her voice level despite her rising anger. No need involving the neighbors in their little squabble.

"Chh." Bonnie scoffed "Leave it to Kim to need a guard dog speak for her." That was it Bonnie was normally hard to work with but tonight she was definitely pushing it and that last push had opened up a huge can of worms.

Kim's fist lashed out connecting with Bonnie's richly tanned face. The heavy thud drowned out by Bonnies shriek. Kim snarled at her old classmate.

"Bonnie I am good and plenty loud enough to talk for myself and I am also tired of putting up with your grandstanding. You don't belong here and you goddamned well know it so sit there, do your job, and shut the hell up or I am cutting you out. You don't seem to understand that I am LETTING you work with me you didn't decide to." Bonnie clamped her rapidly swelling mouth shut appropriately respectful of Kim for the moment.

"Now Wade did you get all of that including Bonnie's moment of temporary insanity?"

"Yeah Kim I got it….. on video." Wade said not even hiding his satisfied smirk on Kim's lap-top. Kim grinned as well taking a moment of vindictive glee at the thought of Bonnie being pinched slapped silly on YouTube.

"Okay I assume you already have my photos and scanned all of the elevator shafts and security areas plus activated Felix's transmitters' right?"

"Been there done that and bought the T-shirt for everybody." Replied the young super genius leaning back and crossing his arms over his wide body. "Did I forget something?"

"You do not know how much you rock Wade."

"True, but feel free to tell me as often as you want." The group excluding Bonnie laughed heartily as the debriefing continued.

"Alright KP I have news too and it's big." Ron interjected from his spot sprawled on Kim's full sized bed. "You know how she mentioned how SSS is operating out of this place. Well he has something big planned he is trying to take over The Executive he is planning to completely bankrupt the place so they have no choice for them but to sell to him."

"And this matters why blockhead? I already told … Kim about Senor Senior… uhm Senior" Bonnie uttered the redheads name reluctantly but apparently she had learned her lesson.

"Because with SSS so distracted with the uhh… hostile takeover he won't be able to deal with us it' makes this place an easy target plus it will set him back a while if we flush this place. OS we're actually doing community service."

"And how did you find this out Ron?"

"Hey The Ron knows people." Kim raised an eyebrow skeptically at her blonde sidekick. "What? I soooooo know people" More unbelieving stares and Ron cracked. "Fine I paid one of SSS guards to blab after Bonnie started talking to him. ARE YOU HAPPY NOW?"

"Yes," was the reply from every other person in the room even Rufus made an appearance to add his squeaky voice to the chorus.

"Aww not you too buddy." The mole-rat shrugged as he scrambled out of Ron's pocket and onto the bed.

"Well we have an opportunity but it seems like it would be easier to move from… a more open location."

"Agreed," Wade piped in as he transferred the schematics of the place over onto Kim's laptop. A 3-d model of the two Casinos began drawing themselves on the screen. "I believe it would be easier to work from The Executive if we tip them off it will slow down SSS and give us a bigger window. And when they finally move they will have almost no defense against us. But, we are going to need some tools."

"Can you …….."

"Get back to you in a few days with the tools."

"Please and Thank You I'll try to find an in with The Executive." Wade nodded before he cut his video conference with the team.

"I'll fill you guys in when I find my in." Kim pointedly glanced at Bonnie " Well most of you anyway. The procedure is the same as usual you know the place I'll give you the time when the job is done." They all nodded and filled out Monique and Felix headed back to their apartment Bonnie back to her folks house Ron stayed behind.

"You want I should stay over?"

"We broke up years ago Ron no offense but it just doesn't work." Kim stated shutting him down easily.

"Hey who said anything about that I just asked if you wanted me to hang."

"Alright what did you have in mind."

"Naco's and TV we could chill and talk like old times just hanging out I got a pretty good thing going with a new girl anyway. I'll crash on the pull out"

"Fine order then, I am gonna pick something to watch and no it will not be pay per view wrestling."

KPKPKPKPKPKPKPKP

Shego stretched loosening a kink in her lower back. Turning over she snuggled into her fluffy pillow. The soft saxophone music soothed the woman just on the edge of sleep. It was awesome going to bed at a decent hour on her nights off. Tomorrow she was hitting the strip with a few of her friends. However, her state of tranquility was disrupted by the shrill ring of her telephone.

'_Whoever the hell that is better be in some kind of trouble.'_ Shego mentally hissed. Before sitting up and grabbing the receiver. The thin silk negligee hugged her chest as the cover slid off of the beds occupant.

"WHAT THE BLOODY ICE COVERED HELL HEGO?"

"Hi little sis how are you?"

"I'm fine considering I know I have just gone clinically insane. Hold on let me see if pigs are flying outside of my window." After a dramatic two second pause Shego returned the receiver to her ear despite the nearly overwhelming urge to slam it back down. "Nope why don't you go to hell and tell me if it's frozen over yet."

"Sis, stop it I really need to talk to you."

"Yeah this coming from the guy who kicked me out."

Cliffy huh? next time a little of Shego's history and Kim starts looking for an in at the Executive guess how this is going to end. 


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry it's short but this is not a heavy chapter it will get more interesting as it goes along.

THANK YOU REVIEWERS. To thank you I am giving you a choice at what you see next. You get to vote on what happens n the next chapter. Keep up reading and reviewing.

1 I can introduce Senor Senior Sr. and a few more villains as well as add more interaction with Shego and Kim. Plus a little more about Shego's past

2 I can do Wade and the team in preparations gathering the tools of the trade.

3. or lastly I can Introduce the good guys of the story.

Review count for last chapter : 4 total 9

XoXoGigglieGirl Thank you for the review welcome back lol

KittySquyres Thank you again

FreeWheeler26 Thank you glad you liked it.

DarkAngelbaby Wow that was a nice compliment. Keep reading I'll keep getting better.

"I didn't kick you out you ran away." Hego interjected hissing into the receiver.

"Because, you made it clear you didn't want me and my "little problem" messing with the 'families' perfect image. Need I remind you I never wanted to be an inspiration to the goddamned world?"

"Sis, I was trying to help you. The doctors said there was no way you could control yourself." Hego muttered taking a deep breath.

"SIS!! You have no right to call me that anymore as far as I'm concerned we aren't related. Don't call me again!!" Shego screamed into the cradle before slamming it down viciously. _'How dare that arrogant ass try to reconcile after all this time?'_ Shego paced irritably anger making her blood boil in a very dangerous way. _'calm down calm down Calm down' _she continued her internal mantra before stopping herself short. Pacing was not helping. Taking in a deep breath Shego dropped to the floor crossing her legs in the classic meditational lotus pose. Concentrating on the burning in her blood, she cooled it. Imagining a rushing ice-cold river flowing into the boiling fire in her veins slowly solidified the molten energy. _'I am not going to lose control again.' _Shego resolutely demanded of her mental self. And if that hadn't been bad enough he had dared to call her sister after he had clearly not wanted her to be part of family. _'Where the hell did he get a pair big enough to do that?'_

It had happened almost 13 years ago THAT accident that had made her a freak. Well more freakish than any of her brothers had turned out they were lucky. She was a freak with green skin and the hot temper to match her _other _talent. That goddamned rock had ruined her life. Plopping on the bed Shego growled as she kept pumping her mental ice river into the lava burning just under her skin.

KIGOKIGOKIGOKIGOKIGO

She had been ten years old. Playing in her big back Yard hiding from her brothers. She scrambled up the to the tree house. They would never find her up there. She looked out the little window giggling as she watched them scramble around looking under the deck.

"Kiki… Come out come out wherever you are." Her older brother Anthony called. The twelve year old football prodigy continued his search on the ground.

"I'm gonna find her first. Matt teased as he headed for the front yard. He was nine and he still hadn't adjusted to not being the baby anymore. Two matching red shirts buzzed around the shed as they peered through the grimy windows.

"PSSSST Chris Chase …. Up here." Both pairs of brown eyes looked up in the old treehouse. "Hurry up come on." The twins scrambled up the wooden planks nailed to the tree. "You can't make a sound or they'll find us."

"Ok…"

"We'll be…

"Quiet."

The three children continued to keep watch over the other two the six year olds stifling their laughter as their older brothers kept searching in the same places. It was one of those things so obvious you ignore it.

"Let's give up Tony we're not gonna find her." Matt suggested after looking under the big tarp covering the back of the truck in the driveway.

"Matt you never give up we will keep trying we have the skills we have the technology we … can… find them." Suddenly the twins burst out laughing and gave them away. Shego rolled her eyes she knew it had been too good to last. She bet Anthony had done that on purpose. Chris and Chase climbed down the planks quickly still giggling wildly.

"YOU COULDN"T FIND US?" They sang in unison.

"Hey Sis you comin' down?" Anthony yelled up into the tree house. The little brunette waved down grinning."

"Nope you guys coming up?"

"Nah I'm going to go get a snack."

"OH US TOO!!" The twins harmonized following the big guy into the house.

Matt just glared following his brothers into the house. Kivaghn stuck her tongue out at her spoiled little brother and popped her head back into the window.

'_What's in here to do?' _Grabbing the first of a large pile of comic books she plopped into the little green bean bag chair. She had always been cute. Pale with long jet black hair just like her mom's but the sharp startling green eyes of her dad. It's why green was her favorite color. As she immersed herself in the comic the wind picked up. _'Is it about to storm' _The sky was eerily bright for it to be so windy. Tossing the 1st edition Madame Mystery comic aside she popped her head back out the window. "OH MY GOD!!" She screamed before running for the door to the tree-house. In her hurry to climb down and warn everyone she scarped her knee on one of the many nails holding in the planks. However, that was not the worst of it. Her skirt was caught between two boards and she was hanging precariously by her skirt and one hand.

"HELP!!" She screeched the sky is falling "HELP!!" Her brothers all ran out of the door. Followed closely by her mother.

"Kkiki hold still I'll get you."

"No run away look …… look the sky is falling." Kivaughn tried her best to point upwards but the jostling ripped her skirt and she dropped to the ground with a thud. However, the rest of the family couldn't focus on the relatively minor fall as the large chunk or rock hurtling towards them came fully into view.

Her mother ran but was to late as the rock impacted blasting her backwards with its fury. Kivaghn screamed as a massive wave of heat extended engulfing her in green fire.

KIGOKIGOKIGOKIGOKIGO

"Damn nightmare," Shego hissed getting up. She did not even remember when she had fallen asleep. The bright sunlight assaulted her eyes. _'Why the bloody hell do I always forget to close the curtains.'_ Shutting them tight. She yawned before she subconsciously answered herself. _'Probably because you only wake up during the day twice a month.' _Shego took a moment to wonder if she was finally going crazy before she groggily headed for her closet. Pulling out a pair of jeans and her favorite black halter and tossing the mon the bed. She headed for the bathroom. Stepping out freshened up teeth brushed hair pulled back. _'much better' _ Tonight she was hitting the strip with a couple of friends but today she was going shopping.

"I need some new stuff." _'lets see the book store ……then the music store ……I need some new duds too. Something awesome for when I go out tonight.'_

Sliding her feet into a pair of low black pumps she stepped out of her room and to the elevator. However, instead of going down to the floor she stopped on the parking deck. _'hey there baby,' _The shiny black mazda was pristine. The chrome detailing would sparkle when she pulled out. However, the outside wasn't what was impressive. Sliding into the driver's seat she turned the key. The engine roared to life it was what was under the hood. A fully modified high performance engine with a reinforced suspension and frame to keep it from literally ripping itself out of the car. Some would call it overkill a high class near racing quality engine …….. but to Shego it was a statement. Catch me if you can. Pulling out in a smooth controlled stop at the intersection, she took off. The shopping district just off the strip came into view. Pulling into a parking lot Shego reluctantly left the driver's seat. And headed into one of the smaller malls in Las Vegas. The big places were too touristy.

KIGOKIGOKIGOKIGO

Kim grinned at her reflection in the full length mirror of the dressing room. _'I don't look half bad.'_

According to Wade she wouldn't need much in the way of hardware that she didn't already have the trick was going to be getting in. Stripping off the crystal blue evening gown her perky small B breast popped out as the dress dropped. _'Too formal I don't think that going to achieve the affect.'_ Throwing her black halter top back on she exited the dressing room. She needed a persona. The Executive catered to wealthy but upstanding clientele. _ 'What would a wealthy upstanding person look for? Most of the men wouldn't want a mistress……. A job is out of the question.' _Leaving the formal department store Kim stuttered down the afternoon crown at the small outlet mall. Then she literally ran into her way in. 

"Hey watch where you're going okay." Shego hissed brushing herself off. "Wait weren't you the girl at my table a couple of nights ago."

"Uhm Yeah……….. unfortunately you're the only thing I won. I'm flat broke now."

"O…..kay what happened?" Shego asked she still felt the tug from this little red head she didn't know what it was but it was like magnetism. She felt compelled to help her.

"Well when I was playing the other night I wasn't playing with my own money. It was my boyfriend's. You see I was here with him for the midterm break. The blonde guy you saw was his other friend." The lie flowed smoothly off Kim's tongue. Her nervousness added to the affect as Shego led them to a small table in the nearby food court.

"SO why are you broke now if it wasn't your money?"

"He left me. Literally, he was gone the next morning ….. And get this he left me with the bill I had to pay it with all of the money I brought. I mean he was supposed to cover me he told me this was a gift to me a romantic weekend in Vegas. Obviously, he found someone he would rather spend his time and money on. I think he left with one of the girls from the hotel."

"Well that's tough he must have been a royal bastard if he had the nerve to strand you here."

"Yeah I guess I was stupid for trusting him. I had been with him for a little under a month. I thought he was perfect my mister right."

"Well if it's too good to be true ….." Shego began but Kim stepped in to finish the statement.

"It usually is."

"Yup look can't you call your folks?"

"I wish but there is no way my parents would let me come to Vegas for a weekend with a boy. They are like super traditional if I tell them what happened they would freak and probably leave me here as punishment."

'_Ohhh poor kid she just picked the wrong dud to waste her energy on,' _Shego thought as Kim sat across from her and looked dejected.

"Well …, I guess I could help you out." _WAIT, WHAT THE FREAKING HELL AM I SAYING? I don't know her from Adam she could be a serial killer ……. Or she could just be a girl who got screwed over….. a very pretty girl that got screwed over. _

"Really I'm sure in a few days after break I'll be able to get in contact with one of my friends and get one of them to come get me. I would …. Sooooo owe you."

"Yeah I guess tonight I'm going out with my friends I guess you can come with and stay at my place for a couple of days." _ Now would be a good time for you to tell me I'm being a retard subconscious. Great NOW you choose to be quiet. _

Kim smiled broadly before letting a stream of Thanks you's and I owe you's flow from her mouth in quick succession. Shego stood up to continue her shopping.

'_I knew she was looking at me at her table,' _Kim mentally gloated that had been scary easy. A couple of days to get all of her tools and she would be ready to move.

After two hours of intense shopping Kim helped, Shego load a small mound of bags into her car.

"So what's it like being a dealer in a fancy club like that?"

"I love it. My feet always ache but it's worth it. The job fits me."

Kim nodded as she hopped into the passenger's seat. This job was going so smoothly she might actually even consider adding to the score if it kept up.

'_What are you thinking Shego just because she is cute doesn't mean she can be trusted?' _Shego mentally berated herself further but she continued to drive back to the hotel. Something about Kim was trustworthy. _'Yeah look at that face could it hurt anyone…….look at that body does it look dangerous?' _

'_No …… but it does put me in mind of several other things.' _

'_Why do you only bother me when I don't need your input. Okay it's official I am going crazy.' _


	4. Chapter 4

SHOUTOUTS FOR ALL

Seventh Theory- Thanks I am glad you like it enough to keep R&Ring and I'll keep improving.

Gryffindor620- Yes, yes she is and a VERY big way.

Dark Angel Baby- Thank I am a closet Greasehead wait till you see her be a getaway driver. HEHE

Bollocksed Thanks glad you like it.

XoXoGigglieGirl1 – That's the point and your helping me get better by reviewing love you XoXo(lol)

KittySquyres- Don't worry I'll keep up with my stories I have way to much fun not too.

Review count Last chapter:6 Total:16

The darkened VIP room in the high-roller section of the Executive was silent as the debonair man stood. His heavily accented voice rang out commanding complete attention.

"Gentleman, I thank you for your cooperation and the generous… investments in my merger with The Executive." His cane tapped the sleek marble floor as he moved around the room. "I am sure you honored gentleman have questions about how exactly your funds will be used so I open the floor to you." Senor senior returned to his seat with a quiet grace.

"Yes I do have a question," 'Big daddy' Brotherson said taking a heavy pull off the thick Cuban cigar Señor Senior had provided for his guest. He let out a breath and a little wispy cloud of smoke formed over his head. "Exactly how are you planning to … make good on our investment I assume you have an idea for the dividends."

"Ah a very good question indeed Mr. Brotherson. I am thinking of opening a new product opening the door to a completely how you say new market. You are well aware I am sure of the high revenue we gain from our… private dating services … However, we must bring our business into this new age. So I am also using your generous investments for a new line in the … pharmaceutical industry. I have contacted a few old friends from my beloved Cuba and I think the profit will be more than enough for proper returns."

"I see but how do you haven't been in particularly secretive about your business in the past senior." Another of the guest this one by the name of Fiske chimed in suspiciously. "I'm not accustomed to this sort of business I usually put my recourses to work dealing with … let's call them hunting affairs."

"Yet another well placed inquiry I have quite the capable defense here at The Executive for both my public and private business ventures. This establishment is state of the art it is impossible to lose your investment here."

"Hopefully you won't be insulted if I'm not inclined to take your word for it." Monty Fiske stated sharply. Senior's cane whipped across Fiske's jaw with a resounding crack before seconds after the insult left his mouth the poacher never even saw it coming.

"Mr. Fiske if you do not want to do business with me you are well within your right to leave, but I will not stand by idly while you insult my work or the security I pay for. Now either you learn from this mistake and do not repeat it or I will be forced to have you escorted out of … our little meeting is this understood?" The smooth velvet voice that had been speaking the m literally moments before turned to acid. The accent sharpened the menace in his threat as he slammed his cane back on the ground. Señor Senior Sr. was no feeble old man he was in charge of this operation and was not about to let Fiske forget that.

Fiske sat stunned the other "high rollers" simply shook their heads disappointed. Fiske was not used to the way the Seniors' handled business. However, his son was nothing like him.

"If there are no further questions … or interruptions", Señor Senior Sr. glared pointedly at Fiske and his rapidly swelling face. "No, then I release the floor to my son to inform us of how our profit margin was for the last Quarter.

"Thank you father", the buff young Cuban refused to stand to address the other men in the room. The young Japanese girl on his lap continued to kiss his neck. "Well as I'm sure you can see **my** idea to invest in a few new girls paid off. We were able to nearly double the profit by catering to … pickier clients. This little treasure is mine and as you can see the extra training I provided made our girls more desirable."

Yori looked up at him with a little smile. Before she went back to work abusing his neck she bit his earlobe gently.

"They are perfectly trained and very obedient especially the new ones. Their agreeable attitudes are making them far more profitable and we are slowly working our way up into the penthouse crowd. Last week one of our top-sellers got herself a permanent gig with that oil man."

"Well done Junior you see gentleman there is no risk in continuing your business with us. Now to bring our meeting on a friendly I would like to extend an invitation to finish off the evening with a visit to The Empire so you can see with your own eyes our future place of business and exactly where you're investments will be placed." Then smiling SSS stood again and dismissed himself and the "investors."

KIGOKIGOKIGO

Shego stood there in shock. Her mouth hung open and her eyes stayed wide unblinking for several seconds as she tried to process the information the manager had just given her."

"So I'm the private dealer for one of the **V.I.P **tables that being rented you did just say that right?" When a gruff yeah came over the line for the second time Shego laid the phone back in the cradle silently before leaping up and shrieking in pure joy. "Hell to the Yeah! I'm moving on up it's about time this is my chance I had better make sure to not blow this."

"What are you so excited about?" Kim asked suspiciously eyeing the green woman.

"… I just got a shot at a promotion. If I do this right I can get a seat at the high roller tables."

"Great Shego good luck so you are going to work tonight?"

"…Uh DOY there is no way I am passing up a chance to add a zero to my paycheck. My friends will just have to take a rain check."

"Well good luck I'll stay here and see if I can get in contact with any of my friends from campus."

"Fine by me Kimmie I have got to get ready the V.I.P party is supposed to be here early this evening."

"Okay I'll see you later." Kim piped already formulating how she was going to use this new development to her advantage. _'I'll call wade and check in with the team'_

"Kimmie the sofa pulls out in case you feel like going to bed early okay. Oh there is an extra key in that drawer … oh and if you lose that key I will thoroughly kick your little pink ass okay"

" UHm okay thanks." Kim squeeked at the rather bold threat from the green woman.

Shego nodded before pulling another uniform out of her closet. This time as she freshened up and pulled on her uniform she had a new purpose. She was going to earn her spot in the high roller section. She was not going to be limited to the open floor for much longer if her luck held out. This time when she checked herself in the full-length mirror, she added to her previous mental statement. _'Damn I am sexy…. and I am good as hell at my job.' _This time as she donned her shiny black pumps they clicked with a different urgency. Her hips swayed a little more noticeably in her black miniskirt and her emerald vest fit just a little snugger as she stuck her "assets" out just a smidge farther. As the elevator doors opened, Shego radiated confidence and she even refused her usual drink as the server boy passed by. She turned down the hallway barred by the cliché red velvet rope grinning. _'Welcome to the big boy tables Shego … now prove you belong here.'_ Shego took a deep breath, and stood just outside V.I.P room three and pulled her lucky card out of her breast pocket. She twiddled it between her fingers delicately for good luck.

"Work your magic baby."

KIGOKIGOKIGOKIGOKIGO

Kim pulled out her modified two-way and instantly a live feed of Wade appeared on the little screen.

"Hi Wade," The young genius grinned as he sipped the soda always sitting on his desk.

"Hi Kim what do you need."

Just checking in on the team I found an in with one of the dealers. I'll be staying here for a while so tell me what you know?"

"Well there is some heavy defense on both ends. We are going to need something seriously heavy to pull this off Kim. I'm thinking like a small natural disaster."

"So what are we talking? Like a fire or maybe a flood?"

"No I'm talking like a category 4 hurricane or maybe a number 5 on the Richter Scale. That place isn't just built up to code it's about pretty damn indestructible." The young genius snarled his words.

"Explain Wade," Kim ordered raising her eyebrow at the uncharacteristically strong word and the obvious hatred on Wade's face.

"They stole my design I mapped that framework myself it was just a job for a little extra cash I sold it to the architect and that prick let it get stolen and some asshole built his casino with it. That place has super reinforced hurricane windows you see those pretty little metal bars crossing them their not just decorations their bracers. Not to mention the frame design that they also stole from me is solid and reinforced with not only cement and steel but titanium as well. Whoever built that place and took my designs did not want anything taking it down."

"SOOOO … I take it you already have a plan?" Kim asked rhetorically grinning as she watched Wade's fingers fly across two of the keyboards he had set up.

"Naturally this is personal and I'll have to contacts and supply list for you by tomorrow."

"Please and thank you, tell the team to check in when they find something interesting okay."

"Already done Kim, Already done." The little touch screen of her two-way smart phone went black as wade signed off.

'_I need to do a little research of my own.' _

Kim stood up and stretched before leaving the room making sure to grab the extra key on the way. She strolled casually down the hall stopping at a door clearly labeled storage. _'Stupid camera' _Kim snarled before continuing purposely not looking directly at the hidden camera above her. _'Elevator it is then.'_ It was time to get a little more in-depth with her search and mapping. Grabbing the nearest elevator she tapped her foot impatiently as she waited for the doors to open. Stepping in she grinned. _'These things never have cameras… well I guess nobody wants their elevator make-out session recorded._ Kim prayed no one else would need the elevators for a few minutes as she stretched glancing at the tiny little ledge jutting out from the little door in the ceiling. She sprang straight up and latched on to it before swinging her legs up and kicking in the cover and then letting the rest of her body follow it naturally flipping herself up into the crawlspace with a twist. She landed with a heavy echoing thud. _'The only reason I hate elevator: impossible to be quiet when you are walking on a freaking metal box.'_

"Hmm," Kim muttered as she quickly examined the empty elevator shaft. "No cameras no need to hide them in here, locked counterbalances so no tampering. Ah crap emergency locks too wade wasn't kidding this place is locked down." _'Knew it was too easy,' Kim_ thought as she leaned on one of the thick metal cables supporting the elevator. _'Okay maybe this can be useful. _ Kim committed the new idea to memory before quickly dropping back into the elevator and pressing the open door button. She would come back when she had more time and a few tools. For now, she needed to talk to Felix so MoNique would just have to share him.

KIGOKIGOKIGOKIGOKIGO

Shego smiled genuinely as her guest arrived. The first man to enter was Señor Senior Sr. His cane clicking on the polished wood. He was followed quickly by his colleagues.

"Welcome to The Empire gentleman, I am your dealer this evening my name is Shego."

"Thank you young lady," Senior stated politely before taking his seat. "Well my friends what do you think this place is wonderful isn't it?'

"I must admit Senior you have good taste but do you think this place can handle the amount of business your other properties have. It seems like it would need upgrading."

Shego glanced at the group sitting in the VIP room suspiciously but just continued to wait for them to decide to play or not.

"Yes I do but we shall talk of business later now is the time for enjoyment no? Young lady Shego did you say I would like to order a bottle of your finest wine how may I do that?"

"You just pick up that phone and call the order in." Senior nodded and inclined his head towards Brotherson. "Would you be so kind as to order for us I think I might play for al little while."

"You're welcome to my table what's your game sir?"

"I play blackjack and I can hold my own at craps but that's all so perhaps you can favor this old man with a game."

"Blackjack is my specialty." Shego grabbed a deck from the little drawer under the table and removed the plastic with a quick flick of one of her sharpened nails. It ran through the shuffler twice and she quickly cut the deck with a little flourish. _'Always good to give them a show' _

"Is smoking allowed my dear young lady?" Shego nodded as she dealt the cards she was going to give them whatever they wanted. Senior reached into the pocket of his sleek black designer jacket to pull out a gold plated cigar case.

KIGOKIGOKIGOKIGO

"WHAT!?" Kim yelled as her eyes bugged. "You mean SSS is here tonight?"

"Unfortunately according to Wade yes that means he may be planning to move very soon." Ron reported sadly, as he wisely kept his mouth shut and let Kim fume.

"He can't be moving this fast tell Bonnie I need to talk to her and, NOW!!"

"Okay I'll call Wad because she isn't answering our calls."

"Thanks Ron I'll call Felix I need him to make some stuff for me." As soon as she disconnected with ron she was already dialing Felix and MoNique. "Hi MoNique I'm sorry but you are going to have to share Felix for a few days can you put him on."

"Hey, What do you need?" Felix asked all business but Kim could hear the confident grin in his voice.

"You enjoy this way too much Felix." Kim teased lightly this was exactly what she needed.

"You're the one who keeps it fun Kim now give me my next challenge."

"Alright this one is a doozy I need a portable automatic repelling system I think we can use the elevator shafts as a potential getaway route."

"Interesting … very interesting is noise an issue I don't think this can be quiet."

"It's impossible to be quiet in there anyway but I think you can make up for it with speed cant you Felix?"

"Nope, there is no way you can do that with a repelling system …," Felix started before Kim broke in rudely.

"WHAT!!"

"Hehehehe, I think a zip line system would work better and be much quieter sure not stealthy but less noticeable anyway." Felix continued stifling a laugh at Kim's reaction.

"Please and thank you, oh tell Mo that I think I may need someone else on the inside and she might have to take a mini-vacation with me."

Will do Kim will do."


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks you all reviewers you keep me going strong I LOVE YOU!! Sorry for the wait suspended me for no reason they said I broke a rule but don't know which one I broke they took my most popular story down as well.

Reviews Last chapter: 8 total: 25 THANK YOU

On with the show.

Felix grinned as he twisted the large wrench in his hand tightening a mechanism on the belt attached to his girlfriend's waist.

"Felix if you weren't so damn good at what you do I would be very scared right now." The mechanical genius just grinned. His knees might be busted but he was very good with his hands. And, He put his skilled hands to work best with tools and electronics.

"You can show your appreciation later okay just tighten up the belt loops so it fits really tight." MoNique complied pulling the wide belt on her curvaceous waist a little tighter.

"We're gonna' need more support because I'm gonna' be swinging like a Bisexual with just this belt." MoNique stated boldly.

"Already thought of that," Felix said testing the width of the belt quickly before grinning. See the pretty little studs on the sides?" Felix said his wide grin and raised eyebrow informing MoNique of the trick up his sleeve.

"Uhm Yeah, I see em" MoNique said touching one of the big glittery rhinestones on the side of the belt.

"Well twist it and pull it." MoNique complied and her grin matched her mans as a thin strap separated from the belt from each little foux gem-stone cluster.

"Super High tinsel strength Kevlar straps. They're really thin but they are literally as strong as steel. I reinforced them with steel wiring." MoNique lifted the straps and secured them to her shoulders. "Second only to the U.S. Military grade rigging oh yes I am awesome."

"Okay you deserve ya' props for this Felix. Even I'm impressed with how quickly you pulled this together."

"Oh one more thing Lose the skirt it also have a pelvic strap for stability. That one is in the buckle. "

"You just wanna see what kind of drawers I got's on today don't ya'?" Felix shrugged but the slightly lecherous smirk on his lips confirmed MoNique's suspicions.

"Hey technically it is for purely testing purposes." Felix said as Mo unzipped the black knee length leather skirt she was wearing. She slid the zipper running down the side of it down seductively and the skirt was pulled from her hips with a purely entertaining flourish.

"Oh Black lace …. I Like." Felix said as MoNique grinned tugging on the gaudy belt buckle. It looked like spun wire made up the inside of the buckle and in reality it did fifty feet of wire to be exact. It gave the belt a trendy-if slightly BDSM- look along with the spikes and rhinestones peppered on it. The gaudy words PUNK written in bold relief on top of the buckle just wanted to make MoNique laugh.

"I thought ya would. She turned giving Felix a view of her rather "distracting" and equally ample behind in high-cut black lace.

'_Okay Mo plus lace panties equal world's greatest view ever. Where the hell is a camera when "I" need one'_ He thought before returning his mind with some difficulty to the business at hand.

"Okay ready," Mo recited as she climbed the stairs. She swiveled on the stair lift attached to the ornate coated steel banister quickly before ascending.

"Good now hook the other wire to the banister. And check your straps if they aren't right they will bruise the ever living hell out of you when you stop." MoNique complied rechecking each of her straps.

"Harness is good."

"Jump then hit the break." Monique did so falling rapidly from the top of the staircase of their apartment." When she hit the break she was jarred but held still suspended from the thin wired connected to the rather impressive repelling belt Felix had designed.

The straps dug into her shoulders slightly and the crotch strap was distinctly uncomfortable but that could be amended with slight calibration.

"Din Ding we have a winner." MoNique said after pressing the recall button and rising rather quickly to the top of the stairs which she deftly climbed back over. Felix was distracted once again with the rather erotic view of certain parts of her anatomy pressing against certain areas of extremely thin almost see-through lace teasingly.

"Alright take it off I'll make a few more adjustments and then run a bit more testing to make sure we won't have any malfunctions when the operation is ready to move.

KIGOKIGOKIGO

Kim smiled widely as she got the report from Felix that the repel system she had asked for was nearly ready.

Shego returned from work moments after she had finished conversing with Felix. The green woman was almost bouncing when she re-entered her room.

"DAMN I LOVE MY JOB!!" She exclaimed as she unbuttoned the tight vest restricting her ample chest. "Kimmie we should celebrate according to my boss I am holding my own at the high roller tables if I can keep SSS happy then I might get to keep the job. Sure I'll lose the VIP room but hell that can still literally bloody double my paycheck."

"Congrats Shego I have good news too. I won't be in your hair for more than a little over a week longer one of my friends says he might be able to swing by and pick me up on his way back to campus. I'll miss the first day of classes but oh well."

'_Why does that make me sad?'_ Shego thought she hardly knew this girl sure she was cute, but she was nowhere near that important was she? The past few days with Kim had been fun. They had talked about her school. About what a royal bastard her now Ex-boyfriend was. _'Am I that damn lonely?' _Shego questioned herself as she slid the shiny black mini skirt down her shapely legs. Kim glanced at her discreetly before turning around to gaze at her openly.

"You look like a statue your legs are so perfect," Kim said admiring the long toned limbs Shego stopped dead in her tracks towards her bed.

'_I CAN NOT BE BLUSHING!!'_ But, no matter how hard the green woman tried to deny it she could feel the heat in her face rapidly darkening her pale green cheeks.

"Uhm thanks," Shego squeaked placing her skirt on the bed and then sitting by it to pull off her stockings._ "I am not a schoolgirl with a goddamn crush' _

"_OH you so are crushing hard on Kim.' _Shego grimaced as her mind decided to be a bitch again.

"_Weren't you silent a second ago?' _ She snarled at her noisy and rather annoying inner voice deciding to make itself known. _'Why can't you agree with me for once?'_

_You can't lie even to yourself sorry?_

"Uhm Okay thanks," Shego muttered awkwardly a few minutes after the initial compliment. Kim grinned as Shego vanished into her closet, when she returned she was marginally more comfortable in a pair of loose sweatpants.

_You know you should have worn something nicer._

_If you don't shut the hell up…_

_What are you going to beat yourself over the head?_

Shego stretched lazily and was pleasantly surprised as Kim's eyes roved her supple feline body.

"Never mind I take that back it's not just your legs all of you is perfect," Kim said smiling easily. "I'm actually kind of jealous."

Shego smiled grateful before dropping backwards onto her bed. "Thanks Kimmie but you're not so bad yourself. Oh since you're leaving soon you want to uhm … go out …. I mean do something tomorrow?"

"Sure." Kim said smiling as her phone rang shrilly. BEEP BEEP DE BOOP.

"Hello, what's the sitch are you still coming to get me next week." Ron caught the hint someone else was in the room.

"KP you better tip the scales in our favor according to Bonnie and my sources SSS is going to be moving very and I emphasis very soon."

"Thanks good to know so a day late no problem thanks for the update. Alright I know I owe you" Kim said adding pauses where appropriate before disconnecting, a slight scowl on her face.

"Well that was sudden looks like you have an extra day to put up with me sorry."

Shego shrugged calmly despite the sadness still pricking at the thought.

"No problem with me," Shego said curling un on the bed.

"I'm going to go walk around see if I can find some entertainment while you chill for a while." Shego nodded it would give her a little while to sort through her thoughts especially about Kim, specifically why and how the scrawny redhead seemed to remove any and all common sense from her.

Kim changed personas as she expertly navigated the open floor downstairs. She morphed from the naïve, pathetic college student tricked by her bastard ex-boyfriend to the young veteran gambler and Vegas Local. _'Alright Kim work the magic it's time to drop the tip.' _

She made her way up to the reception desk just outside the open game floor.

"Sir I need to talk to you manager this place is in big trouble. Someone is planning to make an attack on the place very soon."

"Alright you do realize we here at the Executive take false threats very poorly don't you miss …"

"Porter Karen Porter." Kim said the story of this alias flowing easily into her memories. "Look believe me if you want but this place has a target on it a bullseye even, BUT how would you feel after they move and you have to tell you bigshot boss you were warned but did nothing because you thought the kid was playing a prank."

Kim smiled triumphantly as she watched the clerk shrink back with the oddly true depiction of what could happen. '_That's what it's about'_ Kim thought smugly as the clerk began sweating wondering if her should take her to see the security team or send her off.

"Okay, follow me." He said plopping a be back in fifteen minutes sign on the reception desk. He led Kim back to the security room to make her report.

"Smart choice even if nothing happens it better to be safe than sorry." The clerk nodded before unlocking the office door.

"Uhm Sir this young lady has a tip for you."

"Okay what do you have?" Kim glanced at the clerk and he caught the hint he did not need to be here. The desk jockey retreated very quickly under that green glare. "I assume this is big and very valid if you talked him in to letting you back here.

"It is this place is a target a very big one for a very bad man. He is planning an attack on this place and it's owner so there is no choice but to sell it to him. I suggest you double security and keep all access points on a near constant watch for the next few days this should hold them off long enough for us to make a preemptive strike."

"That's an awful lot of tactical Jargon miss Porter did he say it was."

"Do you think I would give my real name to non-important parties?"

"Depends who or what are you?"

_Dammit, _Kim mentally hissed she was going to have to play her ace early in the stuffy cramped office of the security chief. Kim shrugged before grinning. _'oh well might as well speed up the process.' _

"You think you're an important party?" Kim asked deciding to play his game for the next minute as he crossed his arms stubbornly.

"I know good and damn well I am, seeing as I'm the one who has to get this place under lock and key."

"True I'm a special vice operative of the LVPD and I came across this information when one of my … uhm less discreet collars blabbed on his boss to get a deal I'm following it through."

"You look mighty young to be in vice what are you seventeen eighteen tops."

"I'm twenty-three and the young look is in that's what hot right now. However You should get the word out and around that you're beefing up security."

"One last thing you got some I.D. if you don't I WILL call in every guard to personally escort you out for filing false reports and impersonating and officer. Kim nodded before reaching into the front pocket of her jeans.

She pulled out her credentials including a **very** expensive badge she had purchased a few years ago for just such a purpose. She handed it over for him to inspect and to pore over. Luckily they hadn't been updated she really did not want to shell out another few grand for a new one.

"Do I pass inspection you're lucky I'm not on the job I can't carry my shield on me or my cover would blow like Vesuvius."

The security chief nodded after he took down the number. "Call this number if you need to confirm. She said flipping over the shield. He nodded taking down the number.

It was direct line to Wade and he would be sure to do exactly what he needed to say when the black phone one of the several in his room rang.

Kim returned upstairs to see Shego napping gently on the bed she closed the door quietly but the green woman still shot up with a slightly pained expression on her face.

"God Kimmie you scared me." Kim looked on as Shego held her arms constrictively she seemed in physical pain.

'_How could I scare you when I barely made a sound?'_ Kim suspicions were quickly piqued very few people in Vegas were that light sleepers especially when the strip pounded at all time. _'she's use to sleeping light and very sensitive to her surroundings something is up.' _ Kim stalked closer to the woman before a sharp yell rooted her to the spot.

"Stop Kimmie don't come any closer just stand still let me calm down."

'_Dammit dammit Dammit to frozen fucking hell.' _ Shego mentally berated herself. _'Bloody nightmares she scared me half to death coming in like that. _ Shego took a deep breath once again forcing the liquid fire rushing though her veins to cool. She felt her muscles tighten as she stopped the burning conjuring up the picture of icy nearly glacial water flooding her veins.

"Are you okay?" Kim asked once again taking a step towards the woman.

"STAY BACK!! Give me a minute Kimmie I had a nightmare I'm kind of out of it." Shego said tossing a hand warningly toward the small redhead. Kim ignored her only to leap back to avoid a boiling green flare hurtling towards her.

'_She dodged it.' _Shego thought in complete amazement and awe. The fire started to settle down and her ragged breathing returned to normal.

"Uhm let me explain Kim."

KIGOKIGOKIGOKIGO

"WHAT!?"Señor Senior Sr. hissed in his heavily accented.

¿Qien? Un ella con rojo pello. ¿Por que no podes? The elder Senior was furious as he closed the connection n his trendy smart phone. They had doubled security they had been tipped he was going to have to postpone his plans he would most certainly not stand for this. "Junior my son we have a very serious problem."

"Father?"

"Call the investors we unfortunately have to postpone our merger."

"They will not be happy about this will they?"

"No my son they will be most … unenthusiastic about this turn of events. Yet it is our duty to inform them of it." Junior nodded flipping his cell phone.


	6. Chapter 6

I know it's short but trust me it will be worth it once Shego re-enters the story.

Kim lifted her hands defensively and backed away from the witch that had just thrown a huge green fireball at her. The smell of something behind her burning and the telltale sizzle of something catching fire startled Kim out of her frightened paralysis.

"No it's not normal fire. Let me explain." Shego continued to hold her quivering body. "Hold still calm down I'm bringing it back under control."

"What the hell you're room is ON FIRE and you expect me to hold still?" After a deep breath the blaze next to Kim began shrinking. The green flame lifted and was drawn flowing like a liquid back into her body. She shivered and grit her teeth struggling to still the fire coursing through her veins just under skin as it fought to free itself. Soon she stilled and opened her now glowing neon green eyes.

"Let me explain Kim there was an accident when I was a kid and it caused this I can throw liquid fire and my brothers can do other things."

"So… you're not going to kill me with extreme prejudice…are you?"

"No it's not like that it was accident."

"Explain then."

"I was a kid and there was a comet strike in my back yard it killed my parents. My older brothers used their powers to help the city but unfortunately my powers weren't … useful so I was "Volunteered" by my brother to be guinea pig and … I lost control it was horrible."

"So you hurt someone at the lab?"

"That is the overstatement of the century." Shego took a deep breath if she had to relive she might as well relive it to the full extent. "I did not hurt them I vaporized them this plasma burns hotter than most furnaces they were trying to find out just what it was made of. It was painful more than painful it was hell I was in constant pain because of struggling against it."

"Wow I didn't know." Kim said as her heartbeat returned to the normal level, however, her mind began running at more than fifty miles per hour. "Uhm so … what ya' know happened … if you don't mind telling me."

"Hell yeah I mind!!" Shego yelled before taking another deep breath after seeing Kim visibly flinch. "But you deserve a full explanation why the carpet and desk behind you were nearly turned to slag."

The vivid nightmarish memories were crystal clear behind Shego's closed eyes and the retelling was perfectly accurate it was one of those moments you would never in your life forget and even if you got Alzheimer's.

_**The " Good Doctor" as my brothers called him and The Torturer as I called him poked and prodded me from every angle. He and his assistants took sample after painful skin sample to "OBSERVE" my amazingly quick healing ability. They said it was to try to make more powerful, more effective and fast acting medicines. Apparently I heal so fast because the plasma causes immense damage to my skin but I heal so fast I can't tell. It hurt though that's all I knew, it hurt like I can't describe. They would have me flare up and try to analyze the flame but … I melted every instrument they had. They couldn't even measure how hot I could burn until they took me to a metal factory furnace and had me light up in there. I can burn a few thousand degrees. Yeah so I can turn several metals to liquid and even completely disintegrate some things. This is where it gets worse they did several exploratory surgeries unfortunately I couldn't be unconscious because I heal involuntarily I have to be awake to slow it down to normal. Yeah I was sliced open and was wide awake they only used the bare minimum of pain medication because I "needed to be lucid enough to keep control of my healing abilities." They wanted to know exactly what parts of my anatomy were affected and …. During my second operation as the torturous bastard called it I lost control and he was friend, more like he was turned into a greasy smear on the floor. Then his assistant had the nerve to say they had made PROGRESS and my brothers believed the mover me. So I ran I didn't want to help the human race by being an experimental guinea pig. My brothers consider me a traitor and I consider them sadistic for actually being angry I didn't agree to continue to be a test subject and torture victim because I was a freak. **_

Kim was wise enough to no interrupt Shego as she watched her tighten her grip on her arms and tell the obviously painful story. However when she became silent Kim felt the tears in her own eyes well up. _I am defiantly blessed to have a normal, well not normal, but a happy family._ Kim quietly moved over to sit next to Shego on the bed. As soon as she shifted the green woman's eyes darted open startled.

"Kimmie I'm sorry I scared you my evil self-serving bastard of a brother called me and I've been off my rocker ever since. I shouldn't have let you stay with me I knew it was stupid but something about you made me think you really needed the help."

Kim felt the unfamiliar pang of guilt hit her for lying, well not telling the whole truth to Shego. She might not be perfect but she was being awfully honest and open with a nearly total stranger.

She continued to hold the older woman as she went through the most horrible two years of her life all over again.

KIGOKIGOKIGOKIGOKIGOKIGO

"Gentleman I am sorry to have to inform you of a delay in receiving your dividends."

"WHAT!?" Was the consensus from the other men in the smoky VIP room of the Empire Hotel.

"Explain yourself Senior that was a heavy investment I loaned you I could have made nearly four hundred grand from that by now if I had put it towards another shipment for the dealers." Brotherson complained as he leaned his hefty body forward blowing a smoke ring in front of his pudgy face.

"Ahh Mr. Brotherson I am well aware of you … fame in our circle and your how you say infamy outside of it. And I know you hard earned money could be spent elsewhere but I assure you all you will be repaid as promised."

"I'm afraid I will have to withdraw my investment," Monty stated cautiously. The debonair Cuban glared bet just struck his gold tipped cane to the ground as he took a few steps back towards his seat.

"I can understand this but you and your help will be sorely Lord Fiske. Apparently there was a leak somewhere among the grunt workers and the targets security has gone up dramatically."

"So you'll have to delay action for a while I assume Senior."

"Not exactly my good men. Gentlemen it is merely necessary to change tactics. Instead of the direct assault I planned we'll be using the alternate method it will simply take longer considering it's a slower method. Junior my son is everything prepared?"

"Of course father one of my girls was able to shall we say "earn" a copy of the contract for the executive."

"They are on shaky ground since our last move. If they have to file another insurance claim they may have to go bankrupt to pay their premium."

"Well done my son. Now what I need from you gentleman is your continued support as we move with our contingency. Our first step is to find a proper motive to cause the damage perhaps one of you gentleman can be of assistance."

"I believe skills might be able to cause a bit of a distraction." Spoke up the man that had been silent during the entirety of all the meetings he had a vicious scar crossing his cheek under his dark brown eyes. When the group fully turned their attention to him they noticed the faint blue sheen to his skin.

"I am a man of science and I think my latest … acquisition would be of great use to you. It is a special kind of drill. I can cause an earthquake or if a more direct method is in order I can have it stage an assault on the building again.

"Hmm a concentrated tremor and if it is the only building to be damaged it would make a case for improper building codes would it not father?" Junior thought a grin spreading across his deeply tanned face.

"Brilliant Junior Mr.… forgive me sir but you have been so silent and your name it escapes me."

"Doctor… Dr. Drakken."

KIGOKIGOKIGOKIGOKIGOKIGOKIGO

Ron nodded as he handed the thick roll of cash to the beautiful woman in the thigh length modified kimono.

"Thank you, you don't know how much you have helped."

"Just stop them from hurting anyone else." The tears in her nearly black eyes were wiped away quickly before they smudged her heavy make-up. She licked her lips nervously thinning the dark red lipstick fully on purpose.

"What's your name?"

"They call me *Akaiko. But, my real name is Yori. Ron nodded before he pulled out his phone leaving the young woman but he knew he was going to help her somehow.

Kim's smart phone which she playfully dubbed her KIMmunicator rang shrilly. "Hold on just a minute."

"Kim there is very bad news I mean this IS SO NOT BOOH-YAH material. The Seniors are moving with a new plan and we have no idea what it is we are going to have to get help and lots of it and there is no way I will be able to get anything else SSS has put all his staff on lockdown."

'_Dammit'_ Kim hissed in her head as a supposedly easy job was sent down the toilette.

"You know what to do call … Monique and … Bonnie," Kim let acid drip with the brunette's name.

"More issues getting home Kim?" Shego asked now that her mind was running along normal thoughts.

"Nope more serious I'll be back I need to go handle something."

"I'll take you." Shego offered but Kim shook her head and pushed her back down.

"It's within walking distance." Shego nodded and laid back down and Kim left the room as soon as the door closed and she made it to the elevator she snarled flipping her phone back out and calling Wade.

"We have a very big problem Wade we need hands and a lot of them."

"Details Kim I'm already running a list of possible I need to know what specialties I need."

"Thye are going to destroy the building Ron just texted me. They are planning to pretty much destroy the place and send them into bankruptcy."


	7. Chapter 7

Apparently the idea of a continuation is more popular. So on with the tale but expect a rewrite after its completion.

Kim growled quietly as she jammed more buttons on her phone. "Yeah Ron we need full debriefing NOW you know where to meet me. Kim barked the orders and Ron knew to relay him to the rest of the team. It looked a monkey wrench had just been thrown into their entire neat and tidy plan.

The green fire witch watched Kim pace from her window.

'_Okay something is not right about that girl.'_ Shego thought then suddenly her eyes widened to unnatural proportions as realization dawned on her. _'She dodged my fireball! How did she do that?' _ Shego quickly decided to get to the bottom of this. She grabbed her keys and made her way silently downstairs. _'Her reflexes aren't just fast she was like a ninja. _ Shego maneuvered her way through the blissfully non-crowded general floor keeping her eyes plastered to the red-head that had so intrigued her. However her covert observation quickly became impossible as a cab pulled around. The green woman quickly took a mental picture of the cab number and took off running.

"Damn!" Shego muttered as she sped her way to the floor level garage. _'I should still be able to catch them. _

"5jj87b." She repeated to herself as she slid herself into the seat of her baby_. _The engine roared to life with obviously more power than it was intended to have. Shego pulled out into the early evening traffic. The lights of the strip whizzed by as Shego finally spotted the cab a few cars ahead of her. It had not been easy but she had managed to catch up to them. _'Thank God I parked ground level today.' _ She silenty stated as she noticed one of the other factors in her luck a traffic backup nearly two blocks long. She came to a screeching halt along with the other cars.

"Where are you going Kimmie?" She asked herself as she listened to the useless blare of horns in the traffic. The red lights in front of her blurred as the traffic lurched. _How could she afford a cab? She was lying to me?" _Shego's scowl deepened she did not take lightly to being deceived.

"_See I told you, it was a stupid idea." _

"_Shut the bloody ice covered hell up!" _Shego commanded her overly mocking consciousness. She was well aware she was being a little more than crazy following Kim like this but this feeling in her gut wasn't right.

KIGOKIGOKIGOKIGOKIGOKIGOKIGOKIGO

Kim sat in the back of the spacious cab cursing colorfully at the horrible traffic it had taken her nearly thirty minutes to cover less than four miles.

"I think I could have walked my ass there faster than this. " Kim hissed the cab driver quietly looked back sympathetically. It was not his fault and he had to admit the snail-pace traffic was becoming annoying. Soon whatever the blockage was faded. And they were off at a normal pace. She sped along in the back seat completely unaware of the sleek vehicle trailing her expertly from a short distance. Her mind was far too occupied with the task ahead. So much so in fact, that she sat there for a full minute when the cab stopped in front of the luxurious hotel.

"Thanks," Kim muttered handing the cabby a very generous hundred dollar bill. She did not as for change and he pulled of thinking he did not want to know how such a young kid had earned that money in this city. Shego continued driving and parked a block away she entered the hotel. And stopped at the desk.

"Hi I'm with the pretty redhead that just walked in I had to park do you know what room she's in?"

"Yes ma'am but you better offer some proof I can't give out our guests' information."

"Her name is Kim Possible she is 21 years old. She came with a group of people and she is my girlfriend now tell me what room she is in." Shego pulled out her phone and flipped it open showing the guy a picture of Kim she had taken in her room." The picture was close-up of the two of them laughing.

'How could I get this picture is I wasn't at least acquainted with her."

"Yes ma'am she is on the sixth floor room 621." Shego was sure the fact that she had called Kim her girlfriend had a lot to do with him allowing. He most likely did not like the idea of her accusing him of discrimination. She quietly made her way upstairs via the rarely used staircases. Elevators had a bad habit of announcing you to everyone in the hall. Numbers blurred by until she saw the three fateful number in the gold plate upon the suite

"6..2…1" She muttered this was it she was going to get to the bottom of this shit … it was definitely starting to stink."

'_What exactly is going on in there?' _ Shego thought before she knocked boldly on the door.

"Who is that?" Kim asked irritated that something so important was being interrupted. She flung the door open fully intending to tell anyone on the other side to adhere to the goddamned DO NOT disturb sign however when the door opened and she was greeted with the green woman she fell back agast.

"SHEGO?


	8. Chapter 8

THANK YOU ALL REVIEWERS IT IS BECAUSE OF YOU THA TTHIS STORY CONTINUES

All those who favorite this submission I thank you (Please feel free to leave a review telling me what you liked best so I can keep making this story better.) I have listened to you and the rewrite will commence after the completion of the story keep an eye out for it.

"Shego," That single word was half exclamation of shock and half unbelieving question. Kim's face darkened at her own stupidity.

"Yeah it's me! Now tell me just what the hell is going on here?" Shego snarled fanning her black tipped hand around indicating the room. "Are you trying to rip me off? Steal my Identity maybe?"

KIGOKIGOKIGOKIGOKIGOKIGO

Dr. Drew "Drakken" Lipsky turned the large wrench that looked even larger in his small deformed hands. The tight gloves he always wore stretching with each twist. A dull ache from the old injuries burned but he continued to twist the wrench. This machine was a masterpiece …. a masterpiece. The level of his genus amazed even him those fools at the academy of Science and technology did not recognize genius. But no matter the world's greatest geniuses had not been recognized until their deaths. Many of them had been called fools. Oh how he would laugh when the world finally saw him as the genius he was. The scar on his face and the burns on his hands would be worth it. The humiliation at the hands of his foolish colleagues his would all be worth it.

The scientist turned back to his blueprints as he continued his work. The steady repetitive motion was as calming as it was painful to stretch the tight scarred skin covering his hands. They would all recognize his genius.

KIGOKIGOKIGOKIGOKIGO

Señor Senior Sr. span in his ergonomic high back chair. The steady whir of the widescreen computer the only sound in his quiet office other than his equally steady breathing. He released a long puff of his expensive cigar's scented smoke. The glow of the screen reflected several articles on its' wide screen. Several headlines stuck out to the multibillionaire.

**Doctoral Candidate destroys reputation and lab. **

**Drew Lipsky arrested for illegal testing and sale of illegal technology.**

**ACCIDENT!!! Lipsky charged with negligent manslaughter trial pending hospitalization for injuries. **

Apparently this current financial backer had a past. He had been a doctoral candidate accused of illegal experiments on humans and animals that was near torture and thereby expelled. Luckily according to the thorough articles he had not been convicted. After he was banned from the scientific community for being caught he began experimenting on himself and then there was an explosion and he was injured. The businessman clicked the link at the end of the article and a gruesome picture of the man his face all swollen and bleeding appeared on the screen.

"Deep Facial Lacerations and severe burns and fractures to both hands." The Cuban stated before puffing another ring of smoke. "Broken ribs and mutated skin pigmentation Cause and affect unknown."

Señor Senior was interrupted by the sound of his heavy duty door opening the well oiled hinges silent.

"¿Padre tienes un poco tiempo?"

"Yes, what do you need Junior? I have something to look into."

"This …" He said dragging in the struggling young woman. The bruising and the drying blood on her face proof of her previous punishment at the hands of his son. "Bitch was talking to someone but I cannot get her to speak."

"My son I thought I taught you better than that." Señor Senior Sr. stood up with a spry stretch before lifting his heavy cane. "You never injure the face of one of the ladies it greatly lowers there worth." He said clapping his cane over his hands before snapping it out with a terrifying shnick. "This sort of job requires a more… experienced touch allow me now pay attention my son. I do not wish to have to handle your department again." Senior's cane cracked across Yori's back with a sickening slam. The breath fled her lungs as pain burst from her nerves. The cane fell again almost hard enough to shatter the shoulder it struck.

"AGHHHHH" She screamed as the gold handled cane was raised again.

KIGOKIGOKIGOKIGOKIGO

"Dammit Kim be more conspicuous would you?" Bonnie sneered from behind the flabbergasted redhead. "You know better than to let someone tail you."

Kim glared back at the aquamarine eyed asshole. MoNique took the cue and slammed her hand across Bonnies face.

"Shut the holy hell up." MoNique hissed as Bonnie rubbed her face. Ron slammed his hand over her mouth to stifle her hot retort.

"I was not ripping you off Shego." Kim declared pushing the green woman back and closing the door. She used her smaller body to try and minimize Shego's view. Her mind ran several miles a minute the wheels spinning to try to find a way to make this make sense. How in all hells hadn't she realized she was being followed.

"Something came up … Uhm"

"Yeah me… How can you afford a suite in this place … Yes it is under your name? I threatened the desk jockey"

"Now tell me exactly what lie you've been spinning me for the last week and a half." Shego hissed the quivering energy just beneath her skin making it flush feverish neon green.

"How can you say that Shego?" Kim asked softening her face praying she was able to pull of her infamous pout. Her sweet appearance had saved her many a time hopefully it would one last time. "You helped me I'm just trying to help another friend that showed up."

"Yeah I'm so damn sure your not lying through your teeth Kim. If you really needed my help then why do you have suite here paid in cash for two weeks. Remember the desk guy? Well yeah he has a big mouth."

"Fine you want to know? I was lying I just needed a place to crash for a few days I didn't take anything and I'll pay you back every penny you spent on me. I'll even pay you a week's rent on your room whatever you want."

"No I can pay my own godamned bills that's why I work. I want the truth what are you really doing?"

Kim growled Shego was waaaaay too smart for her own good. Kim knew they were drawing a scene she could almost feel people pressing their ears against doors to try and find out what two women where yelling about in the hallway. Kim knew that people where peeping out of the windows into the hall.

'_Dammit If anyone canvases this place everyone is going to recognize us. How can they not remember a woman with green skin yelling at a girl with Bright red orange hair. And she was sure that Shego had yelled her name several times. I swear she is doing this on purpose.'_

"Oh hey I got all day so you can screw yourself out the ass all day and I will stay right here taking my merry goddamned time."

Kim glared down the green woman but the fact that she could hurl neon fireballs from her hands was a defiant factor.

"Fine inside." Kim ordered knocking on the door to her suite. "Gang stand down," Kim ordered when she stared at the multiple faces all glaring at the intruder. In the space of the few seconds it took for Kim to utter those words a whole conversation had transpired between the small crew. Kim had ordered MoNique to not unleash any of her weapons Felix to keep his chair in stand by and Ron to be … well Ron. There was also an unspoken order to keep their mouths firmly shut. They had all responded with questions of their own.

Who is she? Is she to be trusted? How are we going to deal with her?

"This is Shego. I have been staying for her she was helping me out." MoNique stood up noticing a barely perceptible nod Kim threw in her direction before turning and leading Shego towards a couch. MoNique silently followed Kim's order and moved with the redhead.

"So Shego see it's just a room just a few of my friends." Shego turned following Kim's movement. Monique followed sliding a hand into the pocket of her heavy S.T.U.D. jacket. Kim nodded again and MoNique's heavy knuckle covered fist descended. However, Shego span her green eyes burning as her wrist locked around MoNique's and her elbow bent backwards to slam into her bare midriff.

"Yeah I see," Shego said as she watched MoNique double over in pain. "Yeah I see with 20/20 vision. Shego took a deep breath as she flooded her system with liquid fire lighting her pale green hands ablaze in dazzling flame. "KIM!! You know what I can do with this right? I suggest you tell your friends this isn't just a light show. NOW THE TRUTH!!"

"Fine" Kim muttered as she watched the entirety of her team back away in fear just as she had when confronted with Shego's impressive power. "My name is Kim Possible I am trying to rob the casino you work in blind. A very bad man is planning on having it destroyed and then turned into a front for illegal activities that make what I do look like j walking and because of you my entire plan is now shot to hell." Kim stated defeat flooding her voice.

"WHAT!? Shego asked letting the fire fade from her hands being pulled back slowly returning to the liquid fire beneath her skin. "They are going to destroy the Empire?" She asked.

"Yeah … well mostly they are just going to damage it beyond repair. Then when the insurance flops A very bad man is going to get rich by turning your job into a cesspool. "Now you know now you either help us stop him or you get your ass out of here."

"Fine, I will not sit here and let some bastard turn the Empire into some shithole the law doesn't matter to me that much but that place does." Kim just sat there in shock did this woman just say yes.

"Yo Kimmie I need a head up why is this place a target."

"Pretty much for the same reason we targeted it. Good reputation high class with good but not perfect security and prime location." Shego dropped onto the couch next to Bonnie.

"Uhm hey I hope you don't think you belong here just like that." Bonnie hissed as Felix helped MoNique back to her feet.

"Oh yeah? Well seeing as I'm your one way into the empire Hotel and Casino I say Ido belong here. Besides I'm a V.I.P. dealer so I have full access including a key to the V.I.P. rooms."

"You have keys." Kim asked looking at the green woman.

"Yup." Shego said crossing her long legs and ignoring the uppity girl next to her.

"Wade did you hear that?" Kim asked pulling out her smart phone.

"Already running possibilities with access to V.I.P. lounges. I think I may have something but you are not going to like it Kim you have to go and talk to her.

"Are you serious? She would never let me live it down."

"Kim swallow your pride and go talk to Betty." Wade ordered glaring at the older teen.


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry about the freakishly long wait but now I am back and hopefully better than ever now things start to show the true kigo colors. But how are things going to work together.

Kim Grumbled as she anticipated the smug little grin that would be plastered on Betty's face. The subtle condescension that would almost drip from her voice in a near river when she spoke. She was going to have to dig deep to do this. It did not help that Shego had insisted on going and no one was willing to stay behind with her after her little "fireworks show".

"Are you sure I have to do this Wade?" Kim begged. "Are you sure you there is no other source?"

"Yes now get your ass in there or all of our work is for nothing."

"But it's Betty It's Doctor Betty damned Director."

"I don't care if it's Jesus Joseph and doggytsyle Mary if you want this job done you need her help." Wade ordered the redhead.

"Fine." Kim huffed as she pushed open the large elegant oak door to the office she was dreading entering. Behind a wide modern desk Betty span around in her stuffed leather chair.

"Miss Possible … color me surprised."

"Hi Betty I need your … help?"

"Oh really but aren't you the one who said and I quote. "I can do bad by my damn self?"

"I need some equipment."

"I see take a seat and we'll discuss…. things tell you friend she is welcome to sit as well. Now listen Miss Possible I am warning you this equipment will not come cheap no matter what you need it for.

"Oh I know I am welcome to sit." Shego said dropping into the chair and crossing her long legs.

"Betty now tell me exactly how much ass kissing I have to do to get you to listen to me?"

"Awwe Miss Possible I am insulted you would even insinuate that." Betty stood up a smug little grin on her face. She was beautiful her short brown hair falling just over her patched eye. Her body was heavy but not quite fat but leaned heavily toward buxom. She moved with the confidence of someone used to being bowed to. Of someone used to looking down on others, and she instantly rubbed Shego the wrong way. Shego already wanted to wipe the smirk off of her face.

"Would either of you care for a drink?" Betty made her way across the polished wood floor with the expensive rug in the large corner office. She made her way to an even more elaborate bar with crystal snifters and glasses and everything from whiskey to wine.

"No." Kim hissed staring at Shego her eyes hardening making it plain that her answer had damn well better be a no as well. Kim turned her eyes back to Betty now two burning leaf green orbs of hatred.

"Do we really have time for this Betty?"

"Kimberly," Betty snarled looking back over her shoulder from her one good eye sharply at Kim. "If you do not have enough time for me to pour myself a drink then YOU are free to get the hell out. Need I remind you that you came to me for help?"

Kim cringed she was NOT in the mood to play this game with Betty but if it meant she would get whatever it was that Wade needed she would do it.

"Alright Kimmie might sit there and take that shit but **I **will not."

"I was not speaking to you." Betty stated taking her snifter to the head. "Now Ms. Possible There is something I want."

"Name it."

"Well glad to see so eager to work Ms. Possible. You are trying to run an operation on The Empire I am correct." Dr. Director stated taking a seat on her wide lacquered oak desk with her refilled glass in her hand.

"No," Kim said "We are only interested in…."

"I am correct Ms. Possible. The empire has been causing trouble for me for the longest time. Let's just say that we provide the same services on two different scales. I run a security business. It is my job to protect certain businesses and corporations. However, if the empire keeps doing business then I lose business do I make myself clear."

"You want me to do what?" Kim asked her expression dropping from anger to complete disbelief.

"I want every one of The Empire's five stars to fall right of the wall. You do that I will give you full access to my machinery."

"Fine Wade." Kim said continuing to fix her glare on Betty Shego was blessedly silent despite her roiling anger. Oh she had a lot to say but not right now. "Tell her what you need and when." Kim tossed the phone at Betty who caught it deftly in one manicured hand.

Kim fumed silently and Shego swore she was going to burn down Betty's house very soon if she ever found it. The pair mutually agreed silently that they would both enjoy seeing Betty die very slowly.

"Now do you have any suggestion exactly how we are supposed to go about this little side project you are demanding?"

"Oh You're a smart kid You can pull this off I'm sure."

"Of Course." Kim deadpanned and Shego growled her fist tightening threatening she could feel the pulse of plasma juts beneath her skin. "I should have figured. And what would happen if we just so happen to not manage to get the stars taken from the Empire?"

"Oh that is just not an option Ms. Possible I'd have to let everyone know exactly where you got this very very expensive and very powerful equipment."

"Fine" Kim muttered Oh Betty was going to pay for this.

Kim and Shego left the office and Shego climbed behind the wheel of her baby. The engine roared to life a testament to the horse power it was not supposed to have.

"So Kimmie I assume you would not mind if her house suddenly … let's say went up like the space shuttle right? Hypothetically only of course?"

"I'd buy tickets to the launch she wants us to destroy the Empire. I just keep digging myself in deeper this was supposed to be quick and easy." Kim hissed as her fingers flew around the keypad of her phone.

"Turn left up there."

"What I thought we were …"

"Turn Left then keep straight you'll figure it out later." Soon Kim's phone buzzed with the several replies to the group message she had sent.

**Change of plans then Boss? We'll be at the clubhouse like you asked. **

**NP KP I'll grab my bike and be over **

**Girl I can't let you in the same room with Bonnie without me. TTYS**

Shego grumbled at being ordered around like a chauffeur but swallowed back her anger and followed the directions. The background outside of her windshield and windows shifted from the glass and steel of the business district to the bright flashing neon of the red-light district. Club after darkened club were reflected in the rear-view mirror.

"Uhm.. Kimmie."

"Turn down into that parking lot. Were upstairs." Shego complied and Kim was out of the car as soon as it was no longer in motion. The building was completely unimpressive a regular two story a small parking lot and no outside marking. The widows were darkened making it appear like a club but something felt off even to Shego.

"Hurry up." Kim ordered snapping irritably the tension rolling off of her muscles in waves making her normally fluid light steps sharp and just shy of clumsy. She muttered stifled curses under her breath all the way to the door. The first thing that made Shego realize this little hole in the wall building was more than it seemed was the elaborate key pad hidden beside a panel that Kim moved away with practiced ease. After a few moments of tapping furiously it beeped and the once again non descript door slid open on mechanical hinges Shego KNEW did not belong on a normal wooden door. That was not her only surprise when she followed Kim in Her Jaw dropped.

"If you leave this building you are not getting back in." Kim stated sharply leading Shego deeper into the lavish what looked like condominium.

"If you break anything in here you pay for it with interest."

"No you cannot have the access code that privilege is earned. Have I made myself clear?" Shego stopped Gaping and nodded. It was not easy to make the green woman speechless much less keep her that way but this did it. This took the cake.

Kim dropped into a thick leather sofa and leaned back leaning into the armrest.

"So what is this place and why does it look like this on the inside if it looks like that on the outside."

"Privacy What do you think if everyone knew this was in here?"

"Okay point taken."

The pair was not alone for long.

"Kim will you come in here?"

Kim nodded heading back past what appeared to be a full high tech kitchen.

"What's the sitch Wade is everybody en route?"

"Your Golden Kim I'm printing the blueprints and running the specs on the machinery Betty is providing."

Wade replied spinning in his high backed chair. The young teen was surrounded by frightening equipment, pipes, wires, and tubes cocooned him. They were part of his fully functioning cooling system of his impromptu super computer.

"Monique is down the block I assume Felix is with her.

"Is her Royal Haughtiness still coming?"

"Yup ETA fifteen minutes."

"So what are we doing here? Where is here?" Shego demanded to know.

"The clubhouse and we are getting our plans ready. If we are doing this we are doing it all the way no more quick and easy."  
Here go your blueprints Kim." Wade nodded as the multipurpose printer ran of sheet after sheet of schematics and prints of the Empire and the Executive.

"Alright I need you in on this one Wade do you think you could go real world for this."

"Yeah this is personal they are using my design and Betty rubbed me the wrong way."

"Thanks Wade I know how hard that must be for you. You have no idea how hard you rock."

There was a telltale whir from the mechanical door and in sashayed MoNique she was dressed to a letter in a black Prada mini dress with a matching grey baby doll jacket. Behind her in rolled Felix he grinned before tossing his head towards the green woman and then back towards Kim.

"Yo"

"Girl I hope you know what the HELL is going through ol' one eye's head. She wants us to do what?"

"Wait till everyone gets here." MoNique nodded at Kim's order calmly as she dropped back onto the sofa MoNique fallowed soot landing on Kim. The pair just laid there. MoNique used Kim as a pillow comfortably lying on her. Somehow that annoyed Shego from her seat in the matching leather chair in across the big card table.

'_She was LIVING with me yet she is comfortable enough with you to let you LAY on her.'_ The simple moment of intimate friendship roiled Shego she wanted that she was not going to lie to herself Hell yes she wanted that. However, apparently it was not meant to be. She had no idea why she wanted to be the one that close to Kim she just knew she wanted it. It was irrational; it was stupid. But, that did not make her want it any less. Everything she was doing was stupid; she was helping Kim rob the people that paid her. Sure she didn't care as long as the place wasn't torn down like The Empire was planning.

Bonnie opened the door thankfully sedate as she took a seat in the chair next to Shego. She remained silent as they waited for Ron.

"Girlfriend where is Blondie?"

"Wade ETA on Ron. Please and Thank You?"

"He's here coming upstairs I got his bike in the garage."

"Well Shego it's time you got the proper introduction. " Kim stated pushing the young black woman sprawled on her up.

"MoNique weapons expert and make-up and disguise."

Felix mechanics, tech, and explosives.

Wade , Intel and communications.

Bonnie infiltration

Ron tactical support and distraction." Kim said as the blonde stumbled in.

"and Rufus prime distraction and mascot."

"You have a mascot?" Shego asked unbelieving.

"HEY" the little rodent muttered insulted as he poked his head out of Ron's pocket. His little paw shaking as he chattered in his defense.

"Okay Okay." Shego said. "I cannot believe I was just insulted by a rat."

"Naked Mole Rat." Ron corrected her and Rufus nodded his thanks.

Kim spread the blueprint out over the wide table. She smiled and nodded to Wade. As soon as she stepped back the blueprint seemed to rise of the page floating in a spectacular 3.D. holographic rendering.

"Okay people mouths shut and ears open. Plans have changed we are infiltrating the Empire."

"What!?" The entirety of the group minus Shego muttered.

"But KP I thought this was just a quick snatch and grab. We have to go through a whole operation?"

"lets just say there were extenuating circumstances. Objectives complete shutdown. Wade I need the nearest inspection date for the Empire. Please and Thank You."

"Ten minutes ago Kim." Wade said already pulling the information up on the special screen he had designed. "You have one month to prep. The inspection is on the anniversary of the Empire first getting its five star. Everyone will be at the party but the security will be tighter than MoNique's favorite leather pants. This is very high priority. Every socialite in the Nevada state lines is going to be there."

'Since you're telling us this I assume you have an in for us?"

"Yesterday the thing about inspections is the staff is always on double shift so who is going to notice a few extra cooks or an extra maid or two?"

"Mo I want uniforms at least one for everybody." Kim ordered the diva nodded she was going to be murdering her sewing machine but hey it was work. "Wade we need Id's good ones good enough that even YOU can't tell they aren't legit."

"On it KP."

"I also want a list of every possible inspector and everyone will memorize every last one of their faces." Shego watched as Kim and the team ironed the wrinkles out of the plan. Kim took on the natural authority of a general commanding her troops. None of her orders were questioned they were just noted and then they were obeyed. Shego was impressed and very very few people would ever get that honor. Shego lost herself in the shape of Kim's lips moving until her name coming form those same glossy pink lips jogged her mind.

"Shego can I count on you to drive. You are the exit need I remind you if you are not where you need to be when you need to be there we are trapped. CAN I COUNT ON YOU?"

"Do dogs piss in the yard?" Shego stated her dark lips spreading into a wild grin. "My baby is a racecar nothing is catching it."

"Fine we'll do a route check in a few days. Now Felix I need you to put a pair of ears in every room in the hotel under every booth and under every card table. We are going to need something big something very big. Wade I want you to call in a favor for me. We are going to need another pair of hands. I want you to call in Tara.

"WHAT!?" Bonnie hissed "You are calling TARA?"

"Yes we need her She is one of the best…"

"Hell goddamned no you are not calling my ex in to work with me if she is in I'm out and you are not getting any of my intel."

"Bonnie I have had enough of this." Kim snarled as Bonnie stood up and slammed her perfectly manicured hand into Kim's chest."

"If you are that big of a baby that you cannot be in the same room with Tara then get the hell out." Shego was tired of that brunette bitch it was time for her to learn her lesson. While she was focused on Kim Shego stood up and snatched Bonnie back by her shoulder length brunette hair.

"Listen you want to keep that smug uppity little nose of yours from getting broken along with your neck you sit down shut up and DEAL. I am tired of this Kim might put up with you fussy little bitchfits but I will not and I don't need anything but my hands to rip you apart." The soft fwoosh that made Bonnie peripheral vision go green turn back almost blinded her as she inclined her head.

MoNique applauded as Bonnie blanched turning her unnatural tan from rich dark brown to a sickly ashen. Bonnie staggered away from the display of Shego's flaming emerald hands. The glowing liquid fire so close to her skin turned Bonnie into a silent observer for the rest of the evening.

"Okay as we were Tara is going to be there. Now you all have your orders we have one month to get ourselves in shape.


	10. Chapter 10

"No," Kim growled at Bonnie "You only have a seventy-five second window that is a minute and fifteen seconds before the security system comes back online if you cannot open a goddamn door in that amount of time then we are trapped. Now do it again." Bonnie hissed gnashing her teeth as she once again continued practicing. The lock on the thick door was the exact same model and type of the one on the door to the maintenance shaft in the Empire. Everyone moved in preparation for the coming heist.

The easiest way to make sure you succeeded with a job like this was in the preparation. Every minute detail was going to be perfected. If they had a two-minute window Kim wanted it done in a minute. She wanted everything in line and prepared before it was needed. While Bonnie worked on mastering picking the lock MoNique sewed like a monster in her little neck of the clubhouse.

"Mon are you sure you got the right material and everything?" Kim asked popping her head into the door to find MoNique buried in rolls of fabric. However, soon the tell-tale buzzing of a sewing machine was leading her through the fabric and thread forest.

"Kim I swear girl this shit matches the uniform down to the thread count. Same exact color I even have the exact same buttons. The disguises will be perfect."

"How long will it take Mon?"

"About a week or two at the fastest," MoNique replied. Kim nodded that would be plenty of time MoNique was amazing with designing and she could sew like lightning.

"Felix what's going on?" Kim yelled as she flipped over the railing to the stairs. She dropped from the air landing in a crouch.

"Well … nothing much considering the way you just crushed my spirit with acrobatics." Felix grinned Kim knew he wasn't mad. Felix had long sense gotten over his legs and he loved to watch Kim move.

"Ok OK Felix tell me what you got."

"Well since you asked so nicely I made more of the micro-cameras and the belt harnesses are ready so you should have no problem with getting out of the shafts."

"Alright what else you got?" Kim pressed her friend every time they had a job he had the strange ability to make something extra that inexplicably came in handy.

"Well I did do this little side project. Step back." Kim complied grinning. She took several steps back and waited.

"Okay see this?"

Kim nodded as she looked at the thin disk in Felix's hand he cradled it carefully. It looked like a cd or some similar disk of that size.

"Okay yeah I see it what does it do?

Felix grinned as he gave the disk a nice toss. Kim fell back when it whirred and expanded. It was a wide disk just big enough for her to stand on.

"Please tell me that this will eventually become a hover-board?"

"I finally managed to shrink the engine in my chair down small enough to be used in something like this. I wouldn't say it's a hover-board. But … it could be in a few weeks."

"Awesome but I do not see how it could be helpful with this job." Felix shrugged as he pressed a button on the complex array of controls on his chair.

"You just asked what I had, so I showed you what I had. I got you a couple of nifty little treats ready too. Smoke pellets, upgraded the equipment and the other essentials too."

"So all of our equipment is at full capacity?"

"Yup Kim everything is in perfect order and Wade has all the systems synced and ready."

"Good I guess it's time for me to pick on the new Kid." Kim said a light smirk taking over her features. "SHEGO?"

"UH Yeah Kimmie?" The green woman said from upstairs "Meet me in the garage. We have some work to do."

"Okay." Shego said a slighted quiver running through her body. It was like she was vibrating humming with nervous energy everything about this was so particular Kim had this little operation of hers like running like a well oiled machine.

"So where are we going?" Shego asked when Kim finally meat her at the door she was never supposed to exit.

"You said you would be our driver right?"

"Yeah the point is?"

"You need to know your route. And I mean you need to KNOW it. I want you to able to drive this path with your eyes closed."

"Alright so are you going to take me out for a test drive and see I fit in your little heist hierarchy?"

"Hells Yes." Kim replied sharply grinning as the door opened with a compressed hiss. Shego had no idea why she was doing this sure she did not care much about the law. It had made her a goddamned science experiment as a kid. But, it didn't explain why she was so willing to do this with these people she didn't know and this redhead she barely knew.

Something drew her to them, well to one of them, at least and as she led Kim to her baby she made a mental not to mull over it later.

"So how do we do this?"

"First we have to find the fastest route. The thing you need to know about driving is that if the rest of the team does their job the driver never has to speed. If we get in and out during this little adventure you should be able to take a leisurely little drive back here but…"

"If your asses get busted then I am going to have to drive back here like a bat flying out of hell?"

"Yeah. Now stay below the speed limit and we are going to make adjustments to your time for every light we see."

"Alright," Shego grinned as she turned the ignition and heard and felt her baby roar. She loved driving it had been one of her main vices when she had first run off on her own. She had gotten her baby racing and she had fixed it up piece by piece. It was as world class machine. It rumbled smoothly across the road its suspension taking every bump. The heavy frame had been rebuilt to handle the increased horsepower from the stupidly overpowered engine she maintained religiously. Shego loved driving just as much as she loved dealing if not more.

"Alright three red lights so far." Kim noted as she continued to ride. As she stole off glances at Shego she smirked. The green woman really was gorgeous she was so focused on the road it was like a trance. Kim could feel the car hug the road like a glove. After a few more turns and twist and twenty more minutes they pulled into the parking deck of The Empire.

"Okay twenty-seven minutes without adjustments and four red lights with two minutes for each that's thirty five minutes. Not bad now the hard part."

"That would be?"

"Finding the fastest route." Kim said as she pulled up maps on her smart phone. There is another route going down the parkway."

"The parkway," Shego asked skepticism staining her voice with disbelief. "How can you get back to the clubhouse from the Parkway?"

"By following this map turn out the south exit." Kim stated as she turned her map towards Shego. "Then pull out on 24th."

"Fine."

KIGOKIGOIGOKIGOKIGOKIGO

"Dr. Drakken I do believe the time for us to move is how you say on the horizon?" Señor Senior Sr. stated from his desk.

"Yes everything is going to plan. The testing of the machine is going well but, there is a need for additional equipment however the machine is running a bit slow I need more supplies to correct the charging problem.

"Really and what kind of equipment would that be?"

"What I need is a specific type of Industrial battery to boost the engines power enough to offset the charge."

"Alright but see to it that no problems arise when we need to get our work done understood?"

"Of course sir."

Drakken left the office grinning wondering when the battery would be provided finally someone recognized his genius someone understood his brilliance. He had always assumed he would be like all of the true geniuses unrecognized until his death but no, here was someone investing in him. Thos bastards that had ridiculed him expelled him and taken away his equipment and his job would all see his true brilliance.

"Perhaps if I do this well Señor will fund some real research. I have not been able to work on my formula in years." Drakken wrung his scarred tiny hands they literally itched to begin his experiments again. He had made some real progress he had made some real breakthroughs before he had been shut down and arrested. Sure his last subject had died but he had almost completed the formula the side effects had set in before he could compile his results. This time he was going to do this right. He would prep everything in advance and keep a watch on the side affect so he could compile the results of his next experiment.

He reveled in his exciting thoughts and before he knew it he had made it back to his lab.

KIGOKIGOKIGOKIGOKIGO

Shego finally pulled back into the garage of the clubhouse.

"Okay that route takes fifteen minutes and only one light so that gives us a total of eighteen minutes this is the fastest route. Now all you have to do is memorize that route. Like I said I want you to be able to drive it with your eyes closed. I have to go meet someone See you in a few hours."

"WHAT? Kimmie I am sorry but I would like to know who the bloody hell is paying for my gas?"

"You are if this works you get a cut and it will more than make up for the gas prices."

"If you don't know the name of every street forwards and backwards as well as which way and how soon it takes you to get to every last turn then you are going to be driving all night."

"Oh you are so damn lucky you're cute as hell or you would be calling the fire department."

"Ah so you think I'm cute huh?"

Shego gulped before pulling off.

'_I did not just say that … did I'_ Shego mentally chastised herself. _ 'Oh damn it to hell Shego learn to keep your mouth shut!!' _

"You're not so bad yourself Shego." Kim mused quietly as she tapped the keypad cleverly hidden in plain sight.

"KIIIIIIIIIMMMMMM!!" Tara squealed tackling the redhead.

"I haven't seen you in like forever what have you been up too? What do you need my help with? Is it big? How is Bon Bon? Is she here? Is she hiding from me? Oh Oh Oh am I going to get to dance?" Tara's words flooded out in a breathy silly high soprano rush. 

"Uhm breathe Tara I can't understand you when your mouth is going at 4000 RPM. Tara the platinum blue-eyed blonde nodded vigorously. "Okay ready one sentence at a time and take a quick breath after each word."

"Okay What have you been up to?"

"Okay that's better. I haven't been doing much I am working on this job right now."

"Alright what do you need my help with?"

"Well Tara you are one of the best impersonators ever and I need you to play too parts. It's big you are going to have to be an inspector and at the same time a performer in the club downstairs."

"So I am going to get to dance?" Tara nearly squealed in ecstasy.

"Yup you have to impress and distract every last one of the men in the club long enough for the rest of the team to get in and out to make a switch."

"Okay give me the cast and my costumes and I'll be practicing."

"Well I can give you your particulars but the costumes aren't ready yet."

"AWWW Damn it's never as fun without the costumes."

"I know but imagine how awesome you are going to be. Think every eye will be on you in the club while the team gets into position. Then you are going to have to be the best you have ever been to make every last one of the hotel Managers and the owner think you are the inspector."

"Fine I'll start working on my make-up."

"Good when you come up with what you want to look like we'll get an ID and a profile picture so we can replace it with the picture of the real inspector."

"Kay. Oh yeah How is my Bon Bon?"

"She's Bonnie nothing has changed." Kim shrugged there wasn't much else she could say.

"Oh well I guess she is hiding from me. I was hoping this wouldn't be awkward."

"Trust me this is Bonnie it was soooo going to be Awk-weird"Kim replied. Tara nodded her eyes taking on a clarity they rarely did. The girl was normally so lost in her multiple personas and her "Fun" she almost never showed the dept required to deal with her pain. However just as soon as that moment passed her eyes were once again glazed by her craft she was becoming someone else and she was good at it.

"Wade" Kim said as she knocked on the door that led towards the genius agoraphobics sanctuary.

"Yeah KP"

"We need to get some info on making a dice swap."

"WHAT?" Wade's eyes widened and he nearly toppled out of the ergonomic chair in front of his enormous computer screen array. His perpetually present enormous cup of coffee and or soda would have gone flying and damaged some of the equipment and he would have been humiliated luckily that fate was avoided by his equally humiliating head desk.

"Yup that would also be a perfect distraction a winner drawing suspicion during the anniversary. While the general is congratulating the winner we can be making our way up the shafts towards the main control room."

"Okay an ample point. But, how are we going to pull off a dice switch that place test every pack of dice for weight and spin."

"Let me wonder about that. I think I can call in a favor," Kim responded grinning. She left the room to let wade continue his work. As soon as his doors closed Kim was dialing.

"Hola. ¿Como estas mi amiga? I need a favor Zita. I need some dice. Yeah I know you can get into trouble but, I need you to do this…. No, no es no por nada. ¡QUE! WHAT! Fine I'll cut you in. Yeah I know you aren't going to do this again."

"Wade I think I can get us some dice make sure everyone knows about the changes."

"Will do KP."

"Please and thank you."


	11. Chapter 11

Kim's white smile flashed in the bright lights of the entryway which rendered the mischievous green eyes momentarily blind. She ran a finger through her silken red hair. The steady vibration of the music and the even steadier jingling of the machines crying peoples defeat assaulted her ears. Her sparkly denim jacket glittered like the stars that surrounded her as she brought her sleeve close to her mouth with expert subtlety. She wiped at her eye bringing the cleverly hidden microphone in contact with her mouth.

"Alright, is everyone ready?"

The question was breathed quickly into the hidden microphone.

"I'm in the parking lot engine running." Shego said revving her engine for added effect. Kim grinned as the sound carried into the ultra-sensitive earphone she had hidden in her ear as a blue-tooth.

"Girl I'm in my position at the poker table RWEYA (Ready whenever you are)."

Silence grated on Kim's nerves when Bonnie refused to respond.

"Bonnie respond are you ready?" Silence stretched and Kim went on alert.

'_Damn her!' _The enraged redhead strutted foreword her soft soled sneakers silently sliding over the marble floors. She couldn't stand in the entryway forever. "Abort! The run through is canceled Shego pick-up in ten."

"Alright, I'm ready Kimmie."

Shego pulled the car around to the meeting spot while Kim fumed in the casino. Kim growled and screamed inwardly sitting at the bar. She fantasized about throwing Bonnie in front of a train as she watched ten minutes tick away on her watch.

"Can I get you something ma'am?"

"Nah, thanks anyway. I'm just taking a break from the games for a while."

The Bartender, a tall Latino with short wavy hair and a tight black vest, went back to his post. She glanced back at him as he went about mixing a martini for someone else in the bar.

Kim leaned forward resting her hands on her arm, "Everybody we need a meeting Bonnie is cut I'll call in someone else."

"No Problem KP"

"Girl, ya' know I got yo' back and Bonnie is getting a big fat fist to the face from me for ya'"

"Doors open for you Kimmie; bout time you got rid of that bitch anyway." Kim nodded making her way back out of the door. She slid into the passenger seat of Shego's baby and the engine roared away.

"So Kimmie, I assume you are going to be making some, you know, changes to the plans?"

"Oh hells yes Shego! Bonnie is cut I'm kicking her ass, and the big stick up it, out. I refuse to work with her anymore," Kim hissed her hands flailing as she clenched them into a fist. "I know sixteen styles of kung-fu I should have just sent my foot upside her face! Oh, and even worse Betty Director is breathing down my neck. My reputation is on the line and Bonnie decides she is too goddamned important to do a simple job."

Kim ranted as Shego made her way back to the clubhouse and bolted out of Shego's car with almost monstrous swiftness. Shego winced as her car door was slammed unceremoniously.

"WADE!"

"Yo, Kim, you bellowed?"

"Yes scrap the plans we are rethinking everything. I'm going to do recon tomorrow night get my accounts in order."

"Alright, necessaries time Kim usual questions. Are you playing? What tech do you need? Do you need any new info? "

"Yes, Yes, and most definitely yes," Kim replied nodding as the other members came in. "I need new electronic schematics and an alternate route to the penthouse I am changing tactics."

"I can have those for you ten minutes ago Kim. Anything else?"

"Yeah find me some info on the lock Bonnie was supposed to open it leads to an office and there is another door behind it. Please and thank you"

Wade rolled back into his office a gleam in his eyes that appeared whenever a new challenge was issued to his master's mind.

"Alright, KP, lay down the law how are we getting down to business?"

"Uh –huh wha' next?" Rufus chimed in helping clear up his big buddy's idea.

"Alright change of plans everybody. Mo' I still need the costumes double-time it. Also see if you can contact some specialist and get me some 'fireworks'."

A wicked grin spread across MoNique's face.

"Alright I'll light the sky on fire. I'll make a call and get come explosives how big of a boom are we talking?"

"Big enough to rattle somebody's teeth in the next county. Instead of just taking the silver stars out of the case we're taking the whole damn trophy wall down.

"Ron go make some tongues waggle and get me a good timeline. We need to move. I'll look for another opening and Shego…"

"Yeah Kimmie. I'm taking you to the body shop this is going to take a slightly different set of wheels."

"No, and bloody fucking hell NO! You are not touching my baby-"

"Shego, if you're quite done forcing kittens out of your uterus, can she continue?" Shego was struck silent by Felix's odd comment.

"Works every time thanks, Felix. Alright, Shego I'm not modifying your car I'm getting you a new one. We need a truck. Come on."

Shego just followed silently; silence was almost never normal for Shego." Soon she and Kim were both back in her car.

"So where exactly are we going?"

"If you need to ask you don't need to know." Kim directed Shego through all the twist and turns; they slowly descended from the glittering lights of the strip to something decidedly less.

The tall skyscrapers and expensive casino resorts were replaced by small homes and rather dilapidated empty buildings.

"You sure this is the right place Kim?"

"Yes, this is the right place pull over into that old garage." Shego complied, although grudgingly, and pulled her baby to a stop. "If I get out of my car will it disappear?"

"No, now just relax we're here for a reason."Kim waved her hands dismissively strutting towards an empty building next to the garage. Shego growled clenching her fist.

"I don't like being out of the loop where is this place?"

Kim knocked three times and the door opened. Kim was immediately lifted off her feet in a crushing bear hug. Shego was shocked when the big burly greaser stepped out of the doorway. His hair was filthy blond and looked like it hadn't been combed in a month. He wore baggy ripped jeans and a matching vest over a barrel tattooed chest. His voice, much like the rest of him, was gruff and probably liquor soaked Shego assumed.

"RED!!! Long time no see seriously. What can Motor Ed do for ya' babe?"

"Not for me Ed. My friend needs some wheels with pulling power for a job." Kim was released and found herself back on the ground as Ed was conveniently floored by Shego."

"WHOOO WEEEE, Seriously that is a fine body right there! Needs no modifications if you catch my drift. Now what can Motor Ed do for you Ms. Mean Green?"

"Kim, warn your friend he is danger of being flash fried."

"Ed this is Shego. I think you better stick to business."

"Will do Red, but seriously Mean Green I'm just showing my appreciation for an exotic luxury model."

"Kimmie where did you find this liquor soaked hick?"

"Hey, now you don't disrespect the main man. Seriously!"

Kim grinned, the subtle expression taking on an edge of mischief, as she pulled Shego into the dilapidated garage.

Shego's snarky retort died when she found herself in one of the most advanced body shops she had ever seen. The din of torches and the teeth-rattling crunch of metal being manipulated surrounded them. Flashes of sparks danced all around as autos of all shapes and sizes were being ripped apart and sewn together.

"Somebody wanna explain?"

"Welcome to The Chop Mean Green!" Ed bellowed slinging his arm around her shoulder. "The main man has all your automotive needs. And drinking when surrounded by very pointy power tools not cool, seriously."

"Shego allow me to introduce top graduate of MIT mechanics program and the owner of best chop shop on the strip Motor Ed."

"Thanks Red, 'preciate it."

"Now what kind of machines you got in here. I think we might need a custom truck." Kim dropped into the couch in the corner. Her voice shrieked over the machinery. Shego was soon seated beside her.

"I didn't hear any of this outside."

"Course not, Ed sprung for top of the line sound proofing. The main man can't have everybody hearing his gears crankin'." Ed crossed his beefy arms over his vest and grinned down at Shego almost victoriously. "I wouldn't last long would I?

"So you where in MIT?"

"Yup then I was kicked out of every respectable auto shop in three counties. The main man will not conform. Now Red, lay down some features and let's see what I can get for you." Ed distinctly turned to Shego before raising his bushy blond eyebrow suggestively. "Or more specifically, what I can do for you Mean Green."

Kim put her hand on Shego's shoulder. It had a calming affect for some reason unknown to Shego.

"Business Ed. We need something that can haul."

"Alright major torque huh? What'cha haulin' Red?"

"A couple tons of brick glass steel and toss in a few pounds for golden star trophies."

"Hold on did the main man hear you right? TONS?"

"Yep, we're bringing the house down." Shego flinched when she watched Ed start bouncing around the shop like a madman.

"Alright Red, You need something with pull out the ass. I hope speed is not an issue because to haul like that you can't be going fast."

"Nope, no speed necessary just pulling power and good handling." Kim turned to Shego who seemed to be frozen in her seat. "Shego speak now or forever hold your peace."

'_What the hell? I can't seem to get over the crazy people this girl knows. HE went to MIT. He doesn't live in a trailer park?' _

"Yeah, I'm still getting over him plus MIT." Shego admitted no use lying when you were caught. She watched as the big grease monkey went to work shuffling through blue-prints and schematics.

"How much time you got before you need your wheels Mean Green," Ed tossed over his shoulder as he piled up four schematics under his arms.

"Three weeks."

Kim nodded and Ed turned back to face him an absolutely hellishly happy grin on his face.

"Motor Ed at your service. I think I know just what you need. He held up the first of the blueprints and Shego blew it.

"Hell no!" Shego eyes the plans for the modified eighteen wheeler. Sure it would be able to haul but how would they get it to the building without security crawling all over them. "That thing is so big as soon as we pull up we'll be swarmed by security. Especially since an inspector will be there. Also that things suspension looks off for the size of that truck."

"A woman after my own heart. Now, see if you can keep up. The supecion had to be cut to make up for changes in the body."

"Oh really unless that things gets a couple feet shorter and a hell of a lot lighter that suspension is going to crack wide open the second that truck hits a bump."

"Like I said Mean Green changes in the body."

"Okay Kimmie, you are going to have to translate."

"Ed's was a specialist in future automotives at MIT. So let's just say this truck can be more than just a truck." Kim nodded towards the mechanic again and he pulled open another plan.

"Cha! Yeah Mean Green this here truck can shift from form A the big eighteen-wheeler to a smaller semi but it doesn't lose any of the power. It's like one of those transformers I loved those things when I was a kid."

"Alright how do you compensate for weight change."

"Three words Green. Lightweight Allow blends. Think of it like the European mini model of Heavy trucks, seriously low on the LBs."

Shego nodded her defeat, albeit gracelessly huffing in her mind, she had never even thought of a machine like this.

"Alright Ed what kind of steering does this big boy have? She is going to need good control for this thing."

"Any kind you want. A Double clutch, an automatic, or even a manual. A custom control system is an additional feature I have no problem adding for a couple of seriously lovely ladies such as yourselves."

"How exactly would an automatic work in a truck like that is that even possible?" She go asked, skepticism painted on her face like a good lipstick.

"With fully integrated control Ai automatic is possible as long as you know how to use an interface at the wheels."

"A what…," Shego asked again getting lost at the super advanced speech.

"Basically, what the main man is talking about is a seriously awesome tiny computerized brain on the wheels struts programmed to keep them controlled through a screen at the dash. Hey, Motor Ed will even throw in the fuzzy dice for ya' Mean Green."

"Ed we have a deal. Consider your bill clean." Kim said pulling a still stunned Shego off the old couch they had been sitting on.

Shego's brain didn't re-start till she was sitting behind the wheel of her car.

"Is he brilliant and trying to hide it or is he just insane?"

"A little bit of both but it's why he is the best there is. We'll be back here so you can learn to handle the truck and we'll be prepping for the next run through soon."

Review Total 58.

I added a bit of suspence Where is Bonnie? And, more importantly, why did she ditch the crew? Is she a villain or is it something deeper?"


	12. Chapter 12

Kim fumed, pacing across the room above Felix in the safe house.

"Kim, you're making me glad I can't walk." Felix groaned he could feel the pressure building behind his eyes as he watched his boss pace. The migraine was inevitable he figured as Kim plummeted into an overstuffed arm chair.

"Sorry," Kim muttered not even bothering to look at her irritated friend. The redhead growled and grumbled, crossing her arms over her small chest. Her mood had improved on the drive back with Shego but that had ended as soon as she had come in. She had been bombarded by the blond bomb named Tara with whirlwind questions about Bonnie.

"Damn her! She put the whole job at risk ducking like that. I have to change the whole plan."

Felix grinned at Kim's barely contained fury.

'_She always takes it personally.'_ Felix thought, as he soothed himself with busy work on random mechanical bits and pieces. _ 'Bonnie has been a pain in even my ass. Not your fault Kim.' _

_KIGOKIGOKIGOKIGO_

Bonnie took a deep calming breath, relishing the hands rubbing oil on her smooth bare back. _'I've had enough of Kim' talking down to me. Let's see how her ass does alone. Shell be begging me to come back and save her and her reject zoo.'_

"Ah this feels wonderful. You give wonderful massages." Bonnie was treating herself and letting Kim boil for a while. The redhead needed her. She was the one pulling the information in. Kim's hacks would be stumbling in the dark without her.

If Kim didn't recognize her importance then she would fail… or worse get caught. Then she would call and beg for her help to get out of trouble.

KIGOKIGOKIGO

Tara switched with perfect grace, her hips moving like a pendulum. Her bright red lipstick was sexy but not quite tramp-ish. She grinned as her stiletto heels tapped against the wood floors at the safe house. She flipped her light brown hair over her shoulder, making it swing against her lower back. The curls hung loosely framing her face. Instead of the dull overly energetic blue her eyes were dark and sultry green. They held none of her Blonde-ness now. She wasn't Tara anymore she was Charlene the dancer employed by the club.

"Can I interest ya'll in a' private dance, Miss?" The deep southern accent flowed perfectly, every inflection smooth and just the right amount of syllables dropped. Charlene was perfect. The tight corset she wore connected to her garter made Tara's already slender waist even slimmer and the body shaper perfectly concealed under her metallic silver micromini-skirt made her hips look like the double wide she claimed to live in.

"Hell NO!!" Shego snarled as "Charlene" ran her hands across her shoulders.

"But, miss, I'ma just a girl trying to make an honest livin'. Cain'tcha help me out?"

"I said, and I repeat, HELL NO!!"

"Kimmie, get the freak off me."

"Tara, it's okay let's try your other costume. We need to see how you look as the inspector." The sultry expression on Tara's face seemed to just crack and then it was replaced by the wide naïve grin the bubble blond normally held. All of the passion behind her eyes just faded.

"What the hell is with her? It's like she really was whoever the hell "Charlene" is?

"Shego," Kim said turning a dark grin towards the green woman. "She was someone else. Tara **was** Charlene. Tara isn't what you could call normal. We need her as stable as we can get her. She is capable of being up to four people we only need her to be two. But," Kim paused to whisper to Shego. "Bonnie is going to make it hard for her to be even two people."

"So does she have split personalities or something? I mean my family is beyond fucked but I don't know how to deal with that."

"No, no Tara does not have split personalities. She can create personalities at will. Think of it as method acting on a cocktail of steroids crack cocaine, speed, five cases of red bull and a shot of coffee. It does make her unstable though. She forgot who she was when I found her. When I found Tara she was an Italian mobster's runaway wife."

".Hell?" Shego blinked, uncommonly stunned silent. "So she can become different people?"

"Yes, she is perfect for jobs like this when we need an insider. We don't have to worry about her slipping up. As long as she stays Charlene then she can't say something Tara would."

"Quick question, Kim, how do you know that she was Tara originally?"

"Simple, I don't." Kim grin was wicked as Tara walked back out. This time she was demure and calm and it seemed like she had become physically smaller. But despite the calm and meek appearance Tara's, now hazel, eyes blazed authority behind her stylish glasses.

"Hello, I'm Macy Perlow." Her voice was soft but just underneath it was laced with slight condescension. She knew she was better than you and it was annoying to be polite. She controlled your fate and you had better recognize that. All of that was conveyed in her tone. She tapped her foot irritably when the two women didn't automatically jump to service her. She made a notation on a clipboard in her arms and frowned.

"Is this the kind of operation you run? People standing around confused, is that the norm?" She placed the pen behind her ear, right next to the severe ponytail high on her head. A few strands of the black hair curled around her face. 'Macy' pressed her French manicured fingers to her temple.

'_Wait didn't she have on red nail polish before? Her nails were a hell of a lot longer too!'_ Shego thought as the woman glared at her. Then she scanned the room, he eyes seemed to take the room in and want to shower. Shego could swear she could hear her ticking off problems in her head. She adjusted the expensive designer jacket over her silk button down shirt.

"Well, Ms. Perlow I'm sorry but we weren't expecting visitors. You are an inspector correct?"

"Yes, and I am most glad that this establishment is not in my jurisdiction."

"As are we Ms. Perlow but I'm sure you will do your job to the utmost of your ability at The Empire, correct?" Kim asked Tara as the woman sat down on the couch across from her. Kim remained standing and the woman seemed pleased at the sign of respect.

"But of course. I'd be insulted if you were implying otherwise. Are you implying otherwise ma'am?"

"No, by no means was I implying that." Kim continued, throwing her hands up in the universal gesture of 'I surrender, I'm no threat'. "I was trying to get us on the same page that's all."

"Then consider us on the same page. Ms. Possible." Her prim perfect pronunciation of every word was making Shego want to smack her but she refrained trying to channel the respect Kim had found.

"Thank You, Ms. Perlow, may we speak with Tara now?"

"Of course I'll be but a few moments."

"That was…; yeah I'm not sure what the blue icy hell that was." Shego cocked her head as she watched Tara slam the door to her dressing room.

"That," Kim said, pointing to the door nonchalantly. "Is Tara Abigail Strong our fake inspector and a new informant I'm going to get her into The Empire and let her wreak her awesome havoc. She'll be the perfect distraction while the rest of us set things up."

"I'm not going to ask. I'm just going to go with the flow. I think if I asked I'd run away screaming." Kim shrugged as Tara blasted out of the closed door.

"Kim! How were they? Did they fit what you need? How are the costumes? The makeup, where they too much? Was my hair okay, do I need to change it? I do, don't I?" Shego felt her nerves shatter at the mile-a-minute chatter in Tara's high GENKI-GIRL voice.

"Tara, take a breath and switch to around five MPR, okay? I can't understand you running at mach three." Tara nodded, taking two long deep breaths.

"How where the costumes and make up. Was the hair too much?"

"Nope, Tara, Charlene and Ms. Perlow are perfect for the job. I'll get Mon and set up for your debut as Charlene. Ms. Perlow comes in later but be ready, okay?"

"Alright Kim, I have all my stuff ready I just need my cue."

"Good. Shego, I'll take you to the shop to check on Ed's progress."

"Fine by me, Kimmie but you tell the greaser if he hits on me again I hit him." Shego crossed her arms and stalked away. "And make sure you tell him I hit like a fully loaded truck."

Kim laughed as she watched Shego drop into a chair. That woman was cool. That woman was really cool and Kim had to admit it 'Mean Green' as Ed called her was growing on her.

Kim ran down the stairs and seemed to zoom past Felix's work station.

"MoNique! Have you made a dent in the uniforms?"

"Girl, I'm insulted. I made more than a dent. I made a big-ass hole that needs a patch. All I have to do is a little tweaking to match and these are done. Tomorrow if I'm slowed down."

"Tomorrow it is then, Mo, I need you to help me make some standard prep."

"Alright, jus what do you need my talented busy self to do?" MoNique threw her hips and struck a pose. Her dark chocolate skin shimmered as she grinned at her best friend.

"I need you to chat up the desk-dork again and see if you can get a list of possible inspectors. I got Wade working on a slipping Ms. Perlow's headshot in."

"And do you mind explainin' to my exactly why I'm gonna' do this?"

"Would a Club Banana gift card help?"

"HYIW(hell yes it would)! And ya' know this is going right to my sad shoe fund."

"Mo, I have seen your shoes they are most definitely not sad."

"They all last season. Each one has a new material and color now." Kim shook her head disappointed at her friends shoe addiction, but she nodded.

"You ready to roll?"

"Yeah, Girl."

Kim grabbed MoNique's arm and dragged her from her room. It took them mere seconds to get into a car and on the road. Kim also had to admit that Shego had a better car.

"Alright, Mon, you know just what to do. We rendezvous in twenty after I get a little info and check in on Wade."

"A'ight Kim, I'll be ready."

MoNique saw the change in Kim. It was subtle and yet obvious at the same time despite how big of an oxymoron that is. Kim's eyes sharpened scanning, though expertly casually, each and every security aspect she could see. Her footsteps were silent and freakishly graceful as she swayed across the floor under the bright lights. Her body was calm but MoNique could see the t focused tension just underneath her friend's skin. She was pumped and in full 'Mission Mode'.

MoNique grinned at Kim's well-veiled intensity and made her way to the front desk.

"Hey," MoNique purred at the desk boy. "Ya' remember me?"

"Yeah, I'd never forget someone as fine as you? Here to play the tables again?"

"Yeah, but I had more fun over hear with you? So what's going on in here lately?" MoNique hopped up to sit on the tall reception desk, crossing her long mocha legs. The desk boy stared at the miles of legs and MoNique grinned.

"Well, nothing much. Waiting for my next paycheck, listening to the hotel buzz about inspections, and people watching while we take good people hard earned money."

"Inspection? What buzz?"

"Well, we're expecting to have the inspection for our awards. We are a high rated establishment' ya' kno?"

"Do ya'll know who's gonna' be the inspector?" MoNique asked winking at him flirtatiously. "I know you have ta' have some kinda' idea."

"Yeah, we have a list of possible scouts."

"OHHHH let me see." MoNique leaned over to grin at the desk boy as she looked under his desk. The action placed him at eye level with her ample, perfectly lingerie enhanced, cleavage. "Come on, What harm will it do to let me see? I aint no Inspector."

The desk boy shrugged and handed MoNique the slim binder.

"These are the ones we know. I don't who it'll be but…"

MoNique grinned as she flipped through the book.

KIGOKIGOKIGOKIGO

Kim watched carefully as MoNique masterfully manipulated the receptionist. She knew she was skilled but DAMN she was good. The receptionist was nearly drooling as he handed over the binder. Kim nodded. MoNique's specialty might not be theft but she was sure that she would tell her where to get it from. Kim waited, gathering her patience. She needed the signal then it would be Shego and Tara's turn at The Executive.

KIGOKIGOKIGOKIGOKIGO

Shego kept glancing at 'Charlene' sitting next to her in the passenger seat of her beloved vehicle. The woman looked like lust. Red and metallic lust. Her skirt was obscenely short and Shego could see her lacy g-string. How could this girl be Tara? She looked calm and focused. She grinned at Shego, a sultry 'I know you're having imaginary sex with me grin.' Charlene crossed her legs and leaned over closer to Shego.

"Ya' wanna pull over? I can make it worth bein' a lil late."

"No, and Hell NO! Save it till we get to the place. You'll get plenty of attention there."

Shego gratefully pulled into the parking deck of The Executive. Shego hastily dressed in her uniform leaving 'Charlene' to drool at her as she grabbed her lucky deck.

"Where are we goin', Miss? The bed 's back in the room." Tara, long silky brown 'Charlene' hair swishing.

"V.I.P. Room. We have guest. I want you to meet them."

"Oh, so it's work? I was so hopin' ya' was stealing me away for some romantic sheet swayin'."

Shego rolled her eyes.

"Once more, Charlene, HELL and NO!!" Shego pulled the increasingly irritating current brunnete behind her to the V.I.P. room. And when she opened the door she was glad to see Señor Seior Sr. seated on the couch with his friends.

"Welcome, ladies, it would appear, Ms. Shego, you have brought a friend with you."

"Yes, Señor Senior, this is Charlene a freelance dancer. Compliments of The Executive for such distinguished guest. Her prices must be negotiated between yourselves. The table is open gentlemen.

'_And while she's working you so are your mouths.' _


	13. Chapter 13

Charlene, also known as Tara, glided across Jr's lap, her bright painted lips turned up in a sultry grin. Jr. thrust his hips up his mind blanketed by the fuzz of 'Charlene's expert lap dance. She giggled as she leaned back letting her tops slide to the floor. She swung around pushing her toned thighs into him. Her heels tapped as she mesmerized junior. She titillated and teased him with her every twitch. She could feel his straining erection pressing into her thigh and she purred in his ear as she leaned down close to him.

"Tell me about yaself, Sugar, what's a fine man like you doin' in this neck o' the woods?" Junior cursed her scant G-string as she barely brushed against him, the thick denim of his jeans and the thin silk of her barely there panties were a hateful barrier.

"I live here," Junior hissed as pleasure ran through him when 'Charlene' brushed her thigh against his crotch.

'_I gotta admit it, that girl is good. She pumping him for info and he doesn't even know it.'_

Shego grinned, running her cards through the shuffler again for Senior.

"Miss, I am afraid I must be rude." Señor Senior Sr. held up a fat cigar and tapped it against the table. "You do not mind, do you?"

"Of course not sir," Shego said as she laid down the cards. Shego struck up a conversation with Senior and Charlene farmed information from Junior.

"You are a fabulous dancer, Miss Charlene. Is there a way we can meet more … privately?" Charlene grinned, but it was not the sultry light grin she normally favored.

"Are you trying to say somethin'? I aint a hookah!" Tara swung her leg around, vacating Junior's lap and glaring at him. "That was rude!"

"Forgive me, madam." Jr. pleaded, stretching his hand out to Tara. "I am prone to thinking with the wrong head if you understand."

"Ain't all men?" Tara seemed to melt and her sultry grin was back. Junior grinned as she took a seat next to him.

"So, Miss Charlene, how did you get into this business?"

"I was a tryin to earn some extra cash when I discovered I was a natural. I ain't proud of it, but it's what I'm doin' for now. So what do yall gents do?" Charlene nodded to Shego and grinned as she leaned forward closer to Junior. "Ya'll must be might well-ta-do if ya' can afford this private booth."

"We are in trade. We provide services for the good citizens of Vegas."

"Really? I'm crazy about smart businessmen they're… powerful. It's sexy." Charlene ran a hand along Jr's collar. Shego and Charlene shared a quiet knowing grin as the stripper placed the bug just under his collar. She gave him a sweet peck on the cheek and leaned back.

"Ma'am, I do believe the playtime is up our guest are arriving." Señor Senior Sr. said, tossing his chips into the little bucket the hotel had provided.

"Yes, Sir. Please enjoy your stay at The Executive." Shego stood to leave, clearing her table and nodding towards Charlene. "Please call is you require either of our services again this evening."

"Yes, thank you ladies," Sr. said,j holding the door open for the ladies. He was posh, he was smooth, he was polite, and he was incredibly coldblooded as the two would later discover.

"Hey, Kimmie!" Shego mumbled into the small transmitting microphone on her blouse. "We've got a set of ears on Senior and Junior."

"Great work Girls get back for the rendezvous Mon and I are moving in and just about ready."

----------------Kigo

"Ok, Kimmie I'll get Charlene back to base and we'll be ready." Shego felt excited ….she felt alive, It was so much fun, all this covert stuff. He felt like she was being bad and she liked it. Sure she wasn't a straight laced girl of any sort but she'd never thought she be breaking the law directly. Well, maybe a street race or two if she ever got her baby in shape but never anything like this. It was happening so fast everything was moving. This had just seemed to fall into her lap with a cute redhead she was vaguely attracted to.

'_Vaguely? Kid, I've seen cheat codes vaguer than you. It. Is. Obvious.'_ Shego grumbled at sub conscious making itself known after so much blissful silence.

'_It is so not obvious. I don't drool over Kimmie or anything. I don't even treat her special.' _Shego's gruff scowl and irritated tone made its' way into her mental debate with herself. 

"You looked stressed, hun." Charlene purred, simultaneously slipping off her seatbelt and leaning into Shego's lap. "Can I help with that?"

"You, slut in the corset, off me."

"Slut? You is sadly mistaken. Sex is natural and God meant for it ta' happen. You don't become a slut till you lose respect for… safety and yourself."

"Still!" Shego hissed, focusing on the road to keep from throwing 'Charlene' out to kiss the pavement at forty miles an hour. Or worse, blasting her painted face with plasma. "You need to get off me, like, now."

"Fine. Diddlin' while drivin' is dangerous anyway." Shego shuddered at the knowing smile Charlene gave her as she turned a corner. It was odd, to say the least, how this woman could change so quickly. "Are you trying to pretend you aren't into women?"

"No, I'm fine with the fact I like women. I just don't like you."

"Ohh, really? You'll have to scuse me if I think you're lyin'." Tara's southern trailer trash drawl was sinful. It was like chocolate…or strong rum…. So tempting but bad for you. "I can see you lookin' at me. I can feel your breath hitchin' up like an old motor home engine. You learn to read the signs in my line o' work, hun."

"Shut it!" Shego blushed, turning a darker shade of green. This was awkward and Shego thanked God, and every other available deity, that they were almost back to the clubhouse. Shego shot out of the car like a rocket as soon as she put it in park. "Yo, Kimmie we're here are you on the way?"

"Yup."

Shego let Charlene open the door, seeing as she still didn't have the codes, and she vanished behind it so fast Charlene laughed.

"Don't be so scared, Shego, I don' bite…at least not hard anyway."  
Shego took a moment to be relieved but it was ripped apart as soon as her seldom used cell phone chirped.

"Who the hell is calling me?" Shego lifted the shrill shrieking device to her ear. She decided to change her ring tone as soon as she found out who was calling her. Then she froze. Her voice caught in her throat and she was just paralyzed. She wasn't angry no… she was too shocked for that. She had heard this voice no more than a few days ago but now he had her cell number. Now he knew where she was exactly.

"Sis?"

"NO!! You, you bastard, you do not call me sis! You do not call me at all." Shego immediately slammed the phone shut and tossed it across the room. She considered frying it but decided not to. She wouldn't let him get under her skin again. She'd handle it. She would deal with her brothers later. It was about time she gave her brother a big kick in the balls and a nice slap to the face for the hell he'd put her through. But for now she had other things to do.

--------------KIGO

"MoNique grinned, as she turned her back to the desk boy. She'd only need a second to slip the photo into the binder. And she'd get far more than that when Kim provided her distraction.

Kim staggered from around the corner as soon as MoNique gave her the signal, a subtle fluff of her skirt. Kim wavered and stumbled expertly mimicking the drunk she was pretending to be. She bumped into a table, knocking a woman in perilously high five inch heels over.

"HEY! Watch were ya' going. I'm…," Kim covered her mouth like she was about to spew on the enraged blonde. "I'm walking here."

"Drunk bitch, apologize. You just knocked ME down."

Kim giggled and sneered down at the irritated blond in those horrible horribly inconvenient heels. MoNique wanted to applaud she wanted to laugh and roll on the floor clutching her sides. Kim was awesome.

"Hey, I think we've got an issue over there," she said, pointing a perfectly manicured nail in Kim's direction. She flipped her thick curly hair over her shoulder and nodded. "Ya' might wanna go hit that up, being the head desk guy and all."

The blonde sreached as Kim's liquor soaked breath hit her face. Kim hadn't had more than a shot really but it was strong and her breath still smelled like really bad vodka.

"How much did you drink? Get off me!"

"Enough to make you look appetizing. Can I get you in a to-go box?" Kim's exaggerated slur was a riot and the woman squirmed underneath her.

"HELP!! SECURITY!!" The blond shrieked, batting at kim with her long red nail and barely touching her.

'_I pity you, Kid. You can't even bump me, a drunk little girl, off you. What would you do if I was a big burly football sized man? Would you just cry?'_ Kim quietly pitied the state of the blond she was tussling with and waited.

"Ma'am I'm going to have to ask you to leave. Go quietly and I won't have to call security."

'_Right on time, good.'_ Kim let herself be pulled of the blonde and stumbled along after the desk guy. Then she tucked her knees, sliding out of his grip on her shoulder, and started running. She ran out the door and around the corner. The desk guy didn't follow her. She wasn't his problem anymore she had left the hotel.

"MAWFC, girl." MoNique said, throwing an arm around Kim.

"Mission accomplished with flying colors?"

"You know it girlfriend!"

"Let's get out of here. We still have work to do and now things are going to start moving fast."

MoNique nodded, grabbing Kim's hand and tugging her into the car. "Mon?"

"Yeah? WTI?"

"The issue is Felix and the demolitions? Is he getting our 'Fireworks' display ready?"

"Yeah but remind me to slap the hell out of Betty. She gave me the run around picking stuff up."

"Get in line; I want to beat some sense into her thick skull first." Kim scowled at the thought of having to ever talk to Betty again. She was insufferable. She was irritatingly arrogant and thought the world existed to bow before her and kneel so sweetly to let her step on them.

Their arrival back at the safe house was quick and without incident. Kim slammed open the door and was happy to see the team seated and ready for debriefing. It was like they were in sync they new exactly what and how to do everything.

"Wade," Kim said but the genius cut her off.

"Already recording the feed from Junior's bug and making backups. We got some great info on the major players."

Ron!" Kim called, turning on her heels to look at her lovable doof and his pet behind her.

"Eyes and ears on the Seniors still intact and I'm slowly worming my way in. No new info for now though. The feed from the VIP room will give you better luck."

"Have you seen Bon Bon?" Tara asked, looking at Ron. "She hasn't been around I heard Kim cut her out."

"The Ron man IS awesome, I know, but even I have my limits. I'm zilch on the Bon Bon Tara." Tara nodded and Kim turned to Felix.

"Felix," Kim nodded in the direction of the wheelchair bound mechanics expert.

"All three zip line belts are functioning perfectly. The explosives are being tested but it looks like they'll be able to do the job no problem. I'm working on a special mixture for a delay burn just in case."

"Good, Tara…"

"The inspector, Ms. Perlow, is ready to move in whenever you need her!" Tara's excitement was almost stifling Shego, anybody honestly, wouldn't have been surprised to see her start bouncing in her seat. She blazed with energy and she was ready. Kim nodded, a triumphant grin spreading on her face, everything was looking perfect.

"Mo," Kim said turning to face her chocolate skinned best friend.

"All costumes are ready. Everybody has already been fitted and fixed. I got Ms. Perlow's head shot into the binder thanks to you. It shouldn't be hard to time this perfectly and make sure the real inspector goes through our personal hell spa treatment. Wade also slipped her into the backup Cyber copy, Right?"

"Of course." Wade replied, holding up a thin CD that was no doubt the digital list of possible inspectors.

"Alright, finally, Shego."

"All routes mapped out and timed down to the second. I'm just waiting on the vehicle."

"Good, I'll light a fire under Ed when we go check on him tomorrow."

------------KIGO

"Gentleman, thank you for meeting me here. This is quite a lovely place, you agree yes?" Senior said, tapping his cane as he stood regally before his 'investors'.

"Indeed. This place is in a prime location and has wonderful facilities." Brotherson said, sipping the painfully expensive wine Senior had ordered.

"I concur, Brotherson, but see here." Fiske stated his heavy British accent chafing after Seniors heavy Latin one. "You have a timeline correct?"

"Indeed, good sirs. Your investments are well protected in this project. Our esteemed friend, Dr. Drakken, is busy preparing things for the finale."

"Good. We leave this in your capable hands, Senior," the two other men chimed in unison. Then Junior's phone rang a shrill beep that split the heavy silence.

"My son, how many times have I told you not to leave on that telephone during business?"

"I'm sorry father." Junior stepped back as he took the call. His eyes widened and he went pale. Junior stole a moment to whisper in his father's ear and then the aged Cuban nodded solemnly."

"Gentleman it seems … competition is rising. There may be a slight delay in the return of dividends.

----------KIGO

Bonnie grinned, hitting the end button on her top of the line blackberry. She sighed and leaned into the lounge char. That would show Kim.

"Let's see Kim handle that. It won't be so easy when the target knows your aiming at them, will it?


	14. Chapter 14

Shego stood there in awe of the large vehicle, if it could be called that, in front of her. It was more than a truck and it was more than she could imagine.

"W…wha… what is this?"

"Mean Green," Ed bellowed, slinging his thick arm around Shego's shoulder and grinning. "This is a Motor Ed original work of art." Shego cocked her head, so shocked she even ignored the meaty arm around her. It was art- of some kind-she supposed. It was certainly bold and perhaps impressionistic.

"Uhm, why does it have flames… and a spoiler?

"One word, Green, One word. Style. You can't say that it doesn't look DAMN GOOD!"

"Hell yes I can. How are we supposed to get this piece of sparkling, flaming, and spoiler-ed, shit to the casino? It's a little conspicuous don't ya think? It's a fucking neon light."

"Ed," Kim said, stepping in front of Shego as a warning. "Can you dial the paint job down to about a two? Please!? Consider it a special favor for me, okay."

"Aw, Red, ya' know the main man has ya' covered." Ed fished the keys to the hulking truck out of his back pocket. With the flip of a sleek switch the paint shimmered and seemed to fade from neon red with golden flames with blue highlights to a pale tan with none of the accoutrements.

"I was just thinking of how I could help my Miss Mean Green get away clean. Dig?"

"So we can change the paint color instantly?"

"Yeah, seriously. You know what that means, right? Red, you know what has to happen." Ed flipped his greasy hair of a shoulder and pointed to an equally grease stained colleague and music blared. "We got ta' celebrate." Ed dropped to his knees in a dramatic air guitar. Kim actually joined him, banging on her imaginary drums. Shego just shut her eyes and wondered how many of her brain cells had just died.

KIGOKIGOKIGOKIGOKIGO

Wade leaned back in his chair, the headphones bouncing against the back of his neck.

SSS: Gentlemen, we have many more things to discuss. However, I must implore you to be patient with our work. We are in the process of acquiring new girls for the rings. A new shipment of our best product is also on the way.

SSJ: Yes, as my father says, I myself am overseeing the transfer of new product in from the shore. I am also ready and waiting to break in our new talent. Get them ready for the streets so to speak.

Fisk: But, what exactly is slowing down the process so much. We made our investments some time ago. My associates are getting quite antsy. I can not say I am inclined to disagree with them.

Brotherson: Fisk has a point, Senior. You are normally rather prompt with the remunerations.

SSS: Well, my esteemed friends and investors, we seem to be under scrutiny from competition. I am merely erring on the side of caution and avoiding any unnecessary damages. Things will continue as smoothly as possible from here forth. My people have been given quite a gracious tip.

Wade's frantically scribbling pen scratched across the paper at the shock. They had been made. They had been made!? How the hell had that happened? This made everything worse. This would bring everything to a grinding halt. This would ruin everything. This was not going to make Kim happy.

Wade dreaded having to tell her when she came back. They would probably end up aborting the job. Cutting their losses, and whatnot. They'd definitely have to lay low for a while. Senior had eyes and ears all over Vegas. Wade let the headphones rest against his neck as he leaned back. This time the joke was on him and he knew they had been turned. They hadn't even had any contact with him directly yet, other than Shego dealing for him in the club. 'Charlene' had only managed to dance once. Besides she had made sure she didn't have any sensitive information. Kim, Wade, Ron, MoNique, and even Felix had been extremely careful to have no direct contact with Senior. They routinely swept for bugs and any sort of surveillance. Señor Senior Senior hadn't found out on his own, someone had tipped him.

---------------------Kigo

Kim stopped right in middle of her 'Drum Solo'. She turned to Shego, who had grudgingly joined the band, and Shego rolled her eyes. She stepped forward and wailed on her imaginary Bass. She leaned against Kim, lowering her invisible instrument and leaning back into her to stare up at her upside down.

Kim grinned, her green eyes blazing down into Shego's, that was … interesting.

"Yo, Green, I never knew you swung that way. Respect. Can the main man get in on the action?"

"Huh? You want to repeat that? I know I heard you wrong."

"Well, I mean, seriously. You and Red, right? It's like Christmas! Ya' know I love the holidays. Big bad red never lets no lady she's not into be in her space like that. I ain't judgin' but still SERIOUSLY throw the lion a steak, m'kay."

"Kim?"

The redhead just kept grinning down at Shego and cocked her head. Shego gulped at the intensity. It might not be attraction, but something was there. Kim broke contacts as her pocket buzzed.

"Go!"

"Kim, we've got problems. BIG ONES. We've been tipped. Senior knows we're coming."

"What. The. Hell!?"

Shego saw the jovial triumph fade from Kim's eyes and be replaced by rage. She saw her loose calm stance tighten into a coil. She could feel Kim's tension in her very toes. She saw Ed take a step back in recognition of Kim's anger.

"Yo, Red, we got beef on your end?"

"Yeah. I've been made. Somebody tipped him off. He knows somebody is moving on him. We can't do anything. He'll be expecting something and it'll hit the fan."

"You mean everything has to be cancelled? EVERYTHING," Shego asked.

"Everything. We can't move without the possibility of him being on to us. He has powerful friends if we don't back off he'll sick half the Vegas uniforms on us. And that's only if he plays it legit. If not, he'll have us surrounded by those damn goons of his."

"Ow, Red. Seriousl! So how ya' gonna handle the major let down? Are ya' gonna regroup and try again? Change strategies? Abort? "

"No idea, Ed. Shego, we're leaving. We have to get back to the clubhouse and see where and why this hit the floor so fast. "

Shego nodded, falling naturally into step behind Kim. There would be time to consider their relationship, if they had one, and their other options later. Shego knew she was attracted to Kim and apparently Kim wasn't completely against the idea. The ride was quick but awkward. Kim's fuming and Shego's confusion made the car stuffy and almost unbearable. By the time Kim made it out of the car she was twitchy and barely restrained.

"Wade! Felix! Somebody, tell me how the hell Senior saw us coming. Who flipped us? "

"Kim," Wade said, sliding out of his door in his ergonomic leather chair. "Come in here. I don't think should be open to the whole group yet."

"Fine. Shego, get the rest of the crew in the meeting room. I'll be out after talking to Wade."

"Kim," Wade Began, leaning back in his chair. He gestured towards another seat for Kim in his strangely cluttered but impeccably organized room. "I think you know what I'm about to say. There's only one person who could have tipped the Seniors."

"Bonnie, right? Yeah, I thought so."

"She was our main informant, Kim. We should have thought about it sooner. If she was willing to turn on our targets and give us info, then she'd flip on us too. Wade said, handing over the headphones to Kim. "Here's what we got. In the middle Senior finds out about us and then silence. They probably switched to writing."

Kim listened to the private conversation and heard the exact moment Senior and his crew of 'Investors' were tipped off. She was going to kill Bonnie. How could she? Why?

"Wade," Kim began, sliding the headphones down and off. "I think we are going to have to abort. Best case scenario; we only get caught by Senior and get his goons after us. Worst Case; we end up with the cops or the feds after us and we have to bail."

"Yeah, Kim, I agree. I don't think there a way around it. We don't have enough time to completely reorganize our plan. We just have to back out."

"You know what to do. You inform the crew. I am going to find Bonnie. I am going to kick her ass clear through to a new dimension.


	15. Chapter 15

'_Failure,' _Kim thought, the very idea of that word applying to her making her cringe. This meant she had failed. She swore silently that she was going to ring Bonnie's long overly tanned neck. She picked up the phone grudgingly as she dropped into a chair.

"I might as well get this over with. If it's going to hit the fan anyway I might as well toss it myself." Kim was not looking forward to telling Betty that she was going to have to abort. She was never going to live this down. She was never going to be able to show her face to that one eyed woman again. Kim could actually hear the condescension in Betty's voice as the phone rang. She could hear the thinly veiled superiority. It wasn't really that she minded that, Betty was wealthy and well established in both legit and underground circles, it was her patronizing. She made Kim feel like a failure for not begging and crawling and feeling privileged to even be able to speak to her.

"Hello, Ms. Possible, I assume you have bad news since you are calling before I have the very shiny stars of The Empire hotel on my desk."

"Yeah, Betty, I have to abort we got whistled. I have to pull out."

"Pity, Ms Possible."

Kim could actually see the victorious sneer plastered on Betty's face and it irritated her more that she could see it on Bonnie's as well. She could see the both of them gloating about her defeat. She knew Bonnie was somewhere living it up and Betty was not about to make her feel any better.

"Yeah, I'm sorry, Betty. One of my team dropped off and decided to be a bitch and flip us. She ruined our whole operation."

"You see, Kim," Betty purred quietly into the phone. "I simply can't accept that. I already provided you with some very important information and equipment. I want those stars on my desk."

"Betty! I just told you I have to pull out. If I try to run this I will get busted and your name will get dropped so fast and so hard it'll crack the cement." Kim' grip on the phone tightened and her knuckles whitened as she hissed at Betty.

"Oh, and you think that scares me? Do you really think the authorities would believe you, a twenty year old delinquent? Or, perhaps, would they be more inclined to listen to me, an established well known business woman. It's your word against mine and mine weighs more, Ms. Possible."

Kim seethed and she chewed her lip to keep from letting free a stream of very inappropriate curse words. Oh how she wished she could reach through the phone and strangle the overly pompous woman. She took a deep breath to make sure she could speak evenly when she put the receiver back to her ear then she said, "What if I return you all the stuff you loaned me?"

"Oh, I simply can't accept that, Ms Possible."

"Why the hell not? You get back your money and your crappy information."

"Why would I want that? I can't simply take that back with no repercussions. I'm going to have to decline. Either you put those stars on my desk or you will find yourself buried."

Kim slammed the phone down and stifled her urge to scream as she kicked the sofa. She grit her teeth and kicked the innocent sofa gain as she glared at the phone on the end table.

"Yo, Kimmie. Go easy on the furniture," Shego muttered, leaning against the railing and grinning up at the enraged redhead.

"Damn Bonnie and Betty! Damned Senior and Junior!! HOW THE HELL AM I GOING TO DIG MYSELF OUT OF THIS!!!"

"Shh, Kimmie," Shego said wrapping her long arms around the redhead before she slammed her fist into a wall. "Calm down. Being pissed isn't going to fix shit. You need to think." Kim nodded and sank against Shego calmly. The green woman blushed and considered letting the pretty flame haired girl go but decided against it. She liked holding Kim and as long as the girl didn't seem against it then why should she deny herself.

"Shego, do you remember what Motor Ed said?"

"What, other than an increasingly annoying spew of 'Seriously'.

"I never let women I'm not into get this close to me."

Shego sucked in a sharp breath at the admission. She had never even believed that Kim could even be remotely interested in women. This was… interesting. Very, interesting.

"Ohm really? So you're 'into' me, are you?"

"Well, seeing as I'm wrapped p in your arms tighter than a blanket in winter then yeah, I'd say I'm into you."

"Kimmie, any reason for the sudden change of topic. I do believe you were assaulting the furniture because of a phone call."

"Yeah, Shego, thanks for the distraction."

"We are going to talk about this later, Kim," Shego said. Her voice was heavy and seemed to block out any argument like a fence. Kim nodded understanding. She knew she had some explaining to do. Shego had handled her with a long pole because she thought she might offend her but there were … lot's of new possibilities now.

"After I slam Bobbie's face into the ground, sure, we'll talk."

"Good Girl." Shego seemed to vanish down the stairs quietly as Kim strode across the hall to knock on a very thick and very very locked door.

"Wade, you got some news for me?"

The door slid open and Kim strode into the chilly air that hummed with the whirring of several computers working in sync.

"Not Yet, Kim." Wade's face dropped as he glared at his screens. He had yet to find something he couldn't crack and he was not done with this yet. "Let's just say I got so much hot air I'm surprised I'm not floating. The Seniors have shut everything down."

"Well I called Betty and if we don't put those stars on her desk then she is going bury us. She'll sick the cops on us and run. We need options, Wade. Either we find a way to trip Betty up or a way in to take the stars and the cash from the casino. "

"Well isn't that just our wildest dream? I'm sorry Kim I've got nothing." The young genius and world renowned hacker hung his head as he pointed to the screens. "The Seniors even went silent after that bit we heard on the tape."

"Damn Bonnie. I should have booted her years ago. I know there must be better informants out there than her."

"What? She was convenient and she had good info. I don't blame you for putting up with her. But I do blame her for betraying us."

"Wade, I think I have a plan," Kim said. Her head shot up so fast her hair flipped and her eyes glittered with the idea.

"Spill, Kim," Wade said. He slid in his comfortable chair to pull a keyboard in his lap. Kim leapt over the parts and random debris littering the floor of wade's room and office and pointed to a screen.

"Pull up blueprints for both places. I think we can kill two bitches with one stone."

"Birds, Kim, you mean birds."

"Bonnie, Wade."

"Fair enough bitches indeed. Now how do we aim?"

Kim scanned the detailed maps of the establishments and ran over the previous plan in her mind. Could they really do it?

"I think we can take down Betty and Bonnie in one swoop with the Seniors."

"Uhm, three question. How? When? Where?"

"Bonnie contacted SSS and actually provided information to a known criminal syndicate, right, Wade?"

"Yeah."

"We have proof of this, right, Wade?"

"I think so. Ron can get some dirt from his end…" Wade's eyes widened as his fingers danced across the keyboard. That was it. They could send Señor Senior Senior down and let them drag Bonnie and Betty with them. Before they had only wanted to take their cash and hide while they got it together. Now it was an all out attack. Wade pulled up the perfectly organized notes from their previous plan and mumbled to himself.

"Wade, I think we can still use Charlene and Shego. With the new zip line belts Felix built we could hide and catch SSS in the act."

"Then in the confusion, while Senior and Junior are pulling their pants back up, we can make off with a steal," Wade said, calmly and steadily making notes upon the maps turning slowly on his screens.

"PERFECT! Now you follow me, huh, Wade? New plan complete crash and burn. Charlene is going to have to be the distraction."

"Junior?"

"You, know it." Kim said, imitating the drooling self absorbed pretty boy. "We get Charlene to make him an offer. She slides in to toss a bit of a wrench into their operation. While they are on high alert we use that truck to bring down the house."

Kim pumped her fist in the air; all the previous energy wasted on anger was redirected into her need to move. She finally had a plan. She could finally see something she could do.

"Kim, what about the stars?"

"Oh, Wade, that's how we slam Betty's face into the ground. She'll get caught with them sitting on her desk. We'll need to slip into two different teams. We'll make a few changes tough. I'll need Shego and the truck to dump some pressure on SSS. I'll take Charlene to work on Junior tonight. While I get her into position for this setup you need to work with Mon, Felix, and Ron.

"Take down version 2.0 is fully operational, Kim. I'll make sure Ron get's us some new info we need. MoNique is already done with the costumes so I'm sure she can give some support."

"Support? Wade, tell MoNique I want the fireworks show to be so damn big the whole city will see it. I don't want anyone to be able to look at it without shades." Kim Possible was a complete type A and this was to make a statement.

"Alright," Wade said grinning. He looked positively ticked and Kim smiled when he cocked is head to look at her. "Exactly how much of the strip do you want to blow away?"

"Just enough to draw out every cop in the state."

"Kim, I. Am. Not. Worthy."

"Wade, I tell you every time. YOU ROCK!"

------------

Shego grit her teeth as she was forced to sit in the back seat with Charlene again.

'_Damn you, Kimmie!! I swear you know I'm freaked by this… this… this…'_ Shego was pulled out of her fuming by a blare of the horn.

"Why the hell are you driving!? Kim! Listen to me, I do not want ot stay back here."

"But, darlin' the back seat is one of the most fun places in the world. Didn't ya even know that?"

Charlen slid up next to Shego and crowded her out. She grinned as she felt the taller woman shift backwards. Soon she kept pressing it until Shego was lying back in the seat.

"Charlene! Get your ass off of me!"

"You like it though. I can feel it." Shego gulped as she tried to push the stripper away. The shiny purple skirt shifted and slid and Charlene smiled.

"Ain't **YOU** in a' mighty big hurry, hmm, hun?"

"KIM!"

Charlene pouted as Shego yelled. The green woman paled to almost translucent white. She huffed slightly and leaned down to press herself against Shego saying, "What she got that I ain't got more off, hun?"

"Hush, Shego. She's just messing with you. Both of you need to focus."

"How the fuck am I supposed to concentrate when I'm being molested in the back seat."

"Fuck?" Charlene said, grinning. "Why, It'd be my pleasure, hun."

Charlene, it's show time. Stop playing."

"Yes' ma'am." Charlene turned pointedly to meet Shego's green eyes with her own artificial brown "Hun," She purred, running a hand along Shego's jaw. "You not driving tonight."

"Showtime," Kim yelled sliding out of the driver's seat. She pulled her studded leather jacket tighter to herself and felt the light breeze make her loose tunic top flutter. Shego stared quite appreciatively at the well fitted black leather skirt she wore. It was such a clash but somehow it simply gave Kim a flirty air. Sort of like s good girl trying to be bad… or may, if Shego was any kind of blessed, a bad girl who couldn't hide it all.

"Charlene you know who you're looking for. Shego, you're with me we're on recon and support."


	16. Chapter 16

Kim crossed her legs on the tall stool she was perched on. Shego sucked in a breath as Kim smiled at her. This was way too intimate to be work. Kim leaned forward and Shego got a good look at the subtle curved cleavage under the fluttery tunic top.

'_Damn 'Charlene' and her molestation. Now my mind is deeper in the gutter than last year's rain.'_

"Do you know what Charlene is doing? Think about it, Shego. She's probably sliding those long legs of hers across him in ways that defy physics. Her taunt thighs rubbing across his bulging…,"

"Kim!" Shego rolled her eyes and looked down at Kim's crossed legs again.

"What? I'm just talking about Charlene and, hopefully, the lap dance of the millennium."

"So why are we just sitting at this bar?" Shego took a deep breath and leaned a bit closer to Kim. If the younger girl was going to flirt then damn it so was she. She smiled and ran her hand down the leg so perfectly perched just within her grasp. "Or are you just trying to be a tease?"  
Kim put on the most innocent expression she could as she lifted her leg slightly to brush it just millimeters closer to Shego's palm. Kim turned her wide eyes on Shego and pulled her lips up in blatantly false shock and purred.

"Now what would give you that idea, Shego? We're waiting for the signal."

"And the point of this 'date' is…?" Kim placed a perfectly manicured hand on her stool and twisted to face Shego.

"Simple, Shego, I like you. This place has a perfect view for the signal… and it happens to be a hot date spot. Why not kill two birds with one stone." Kim nodded her heads towards the window softly under the guise of a wink. "I'm nothing if not efficient."

"I am impressed, Kimmie."

"Oh, don't tell me you're impressed until you see me in action." The two of them remained there, Kim grinning like a mix, a bare inch from Shego at the odd angle that made her hips flare out for the green woman to see the thin pink thong just peeking over the edge of the fitted black skirt.

Suddenly a hand waved and flipped bunny ears from around the corner. "And speaking of action. Follow me and listen okay. Stay outside and wait for my signal."

Kim entered the room and the flirty grin slid from her face as she fixed Junior with an intense glance.

"Oh, Charlene, I see you did your job … convincing Junior to talk to me." Charlene smiled as she leaned back against the big latino second-in-command and smiled. She tapped the handcuffs she had used to pin him to the chair. His hands were behind his back and cuffed to the stylish rings along the back of the chair.

"You, this is to be explained!"

Charlene used Junior as a chair and simply made herself slightly more comfortable on his lap.

"Aww, don't worry, Junior." Charlene purred sweetly giving the lug she had cuffed to the chair a hug. "Boss Lady just has somthin' to tell ya' hun."

"Only mine father can call me that!"

"Well, daddy can't save you know." Kim said tapping a heal slightly to pull Juniors attention from Charlene and her drawl. "I hear you've been trying to… persuade this lovely lady to take on some-let's say- less than wholesome activity. You see Charlene is a very special employee of mine and I dislike people disrespecting her by asking her to be a **common **whore."

Kim stressed the word common and smiled innocently. She loved how that sentence played out. Now Junior believed Charlene was an expensive prostitute owned by a rival. She enjoyed the shock on Junior's face when she had said it. The way she was dressed had an impact and she had planned for it. She looked like she should hardly know what a whore was… much less what a common was.

"You Bitch! Let me go you will pay for this!" Junior's strong accent garbled his words as his face turned red. Kim mentally giggled. Here he was cuffed to a chair with a bombshell sitting on his lap and he was angry. Kim had hardly even threatened him. Didn't he even realize all he had to do was stand up and knock Charlene over.

"Relax, I'm not actually here to hurt you just let you know that there are others out there. I don't want trouble." _ 'But I really do. Give it to me… junior, lot's of trouble. I need something big.'_

"Let him go Charlene."

"Aww, but he was such a nice chair. Do we really have to cut him loose?"

"Yes, we do. We aren't here to hurt the guy just extend some friendly warnings." Charlene leaned forward, seductively giving junior a great view of the dark pink thong beneath her obscenely short skirt, and unlocked the cuffs around his wrists. Then she slid off of the dazed young man. The par slid out off the room as he fumed paralyzed by the shock of what had just happened.

Kim winked to Shego as she and Charlene turned a corner. Shego nodded subtly as Junior stormed out of the V.I.P. room his phone tied to his ear as he rambled in Spanish far too quick for Shego to even begin to understand. His expensive probably Italian shoes ate the floor with the speed of his stride and Shego followed silently as she knew Kim wanted her to do. Why was the one person who could never be missed n the crowd playing stealth? No idea but it was working. He completely ignored Shego as he stabbed the elevator button with his hands.

"Father she must pay! We must move faster! She said this was a friendly warning from a competitor. She used that blonde bitch from before. They must be the ones who bugged us! Yes, Father, I am on my way. "

"Good Boy." Shego smiled as she walked past the elevator quickly and met Kim back at the bar with Charlene. Charlene patted her lap softly when Shego realized there were no more open seats. The green woman rolled her eyes and simply leaned against the shiny wooden bar top. Charlene pouted when Shego declined her very generous offer to be a chair.

"So, did he call daddy crying like a baby?"

"Yes, Kimmie, you called it." Shego said miming placing a phone to her ear and screaming. "He wants to move against you and soon. His dad is probably going to let him given how spoiled he is."

"Exactly." Kim said bouncing off of the barstool. Charlene slid off of hers as well picking up that it was time to go. "Phase one complete now we just need to check in with the other teams." Kim's phone flew out of a pocket on the inside of her shirt and she smiled. "Shego you drive."

"Damn! I wanted to ride in the back with her," Charlene said shaking her head. "Always ruin my fun."

"Relax you can molest her later," Kim said. The young redhead listened to the phone ring and was glad when it was picked up quickly by Ron.

"Yo, KP! Is it time for the Ron Man to get to work?" Kim could hear Rufus chattering as he was not included and Ron apologized. "Sorry, Buddy. Is it time for the Ron Man and Rufus to get to work?"

"Yup, you know it, guys." Kim led her team out of the casino with practiced grace and ease without seeming to even look. "Do you have anything preliminary for me?"

"Nope, nothing concrete. But, I did get some great info on Bonnie. Wade is already processing it and I think she's been on the wrong side for a while. She has some ties to some real unsavory types."

"Good work, Ron." Kim beamed at the progress Ron had made even if it was only minor. "Keep your eyes open something big is coming soon. Get me the info we need to take them down. We don't know exactly when Senior will make his move. We need split second reaction times."

"You go it, KP! I'll snoop around and get's the dirt you need."

"Thanks!"

Shego slid into the driver's seat of the inconspicuous four-door Kim had driven to the casino. She glanced at the irritated and alone Charlene in the back seat as Kim slid into the passenger. She looked at Kim and the woman turned her phone sideways to display a map calmly.

"We're headed here?"

"Yeah. We need to go check in on MoN and Felix."

KIGOKIGOKIGO

MoNique slid down the elevator shaft bumping noisily against the metal walls. She winced at the noise but thanked God her man had delivered. He was waiting with the out of order sign on the elevator. And with some help from Wade she had gotten the elevator to exactly the floor she needed. She cursed quietly as she continued to work the screws along the panel. Kim wanted fireworks she was going to get them. 'Yes!" She purred as she found the control panel. She easily followed the direction Wade had sent her with the lamp on her stylish black helmet. Veriding the floor control was easy. Now they had access to the penthouse and the control floor.

Felix smiled, looking slightly exasperated, as a few people looked up at the banging going on in the elevator.

"Sorry folks, this elevator has a major malfunction and I apologize for the inconvenience. Trust me I have a personal vendetta against broken elevators." Felix laughed slightly as he rolled his chair a few inches. The noise will stop soon."

The people nodded and simply headed for the stairs ignoring the noise MoNique was making setting up for their show. He grinned as three sharp raps against the wall made him look up. He pressed the button and sent the elevator reeling up towards MoNique. The caramel clothing designer stretched her feet down and then the stylishly gaudy belt's imbedded wire retracted smoothly as she thumped against the elevator roof. She slid down the hatch with exceptional grace as she dusted off the well fitted short shorts encasing her round and exceptionally tight backside. The elevator door opened and Felix slid the hardhat off of his head and carefully placed his clipboard into a small compartment of his chair. He rolled into the open elevator after sticking the Out Of Order sign back on.

"So, Caramel Crème, phase one ready?"

"R.A.W.(Ready and Waiting) Heading for the penthouse floor now. Now you need to roll your fat ass down the hall and get stuff set up, Felix."

"Don't talk to me about asses, MoN, especially when I'm at eye level with yours in tight denim shorts." MoNique gave her hips a seductive shake as she stepped out in front of Felix. Felix flipped the small microphone down from his concealed earpiece under his hat.

"Wade, can you give me an ETA on the guard rotation on this floor?"

"Yup, Felix. ETA is ten minutes and thirty seconds. Boss is coming in for pick up and is en route."

"Thanks Wade, we're almost done. We'll be ready to take this place down at go time." MoNique quickly pushed Felix down the hall. They both put on the aura of unimportance. The made it to the large oak door at the end of the hall that led to a penthouse apartment. Felix grabbed one of his bugs and slid it under the door. He tapped a button on his advanced and enhanced chair and a screen extended from the arm. He used the small second joystick to move the small robotic insect camera around the apartment.

"Wade we're in," Felix said as he had the bug climb to a quiet spot on the under the large round desk in the corner with the large security terminal above it. "You sure you can access the security database from this terminal? "

"Y.G.B.F."(You go Boy Friend.)

"Alright Felix, great work. Now head for evac and I'll handle downloading the information from the security system. I'll be fine I'm already using the scrambler. When I hit the switch this place is going to light up. None of the security guards will be at the extraction point."

MoNique grinned as she leaned down to give Felix a kiss on the top of his head. She pulled him backwards as he put the hardhat back on his head. They went back down the on the elevator subtly taking the Out of Order sign with them and headed out the door.

They slid into the car beside Charlene as if led by magic and, like the well oiled machine they were, they were gone without anyone the wiser of their first run."

"DAMN that felt GOOOD, Girl!" MoNique yelled as she pumped her fist in the tightly packed car. She leaned up against Kim's seat and grinned down at her best friend. "So we just have to wait for Wade to get the crucial info from the terminal? Ron has to find Bonnie, and then we get the goods and dump the blue boys on Senior Senior and Betty, right?"

"Yup, we are in motion and by tonight Ron should have a little something all we need to do is wait. This is the way a run is supposed to go. Now Senior is going to pay and so are Bonnie and Betty."


End file.
